Double Trouble!
by SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan
Summary: Wait? What's this? I have a clone who's been sent to live with me only to make my life a living hell? Yeah right! But I guess it would explain that person who looked like me making out with one of my fangirls. NejixTenten
1. Chapter 1

Double Trouble!

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 1: Me and my HECTIC life!

"Yaaaaaaaawn!" A dark-haired, pale eyed gorgeous teenager poked his head out of his bed. He sleepily rubbed his eyes as he peeped out of his warm covers.

_"Mm...it's too beautiful to go outside. Maybe I should spare ruining the perfect scenery and go back to sleep..." _He murmured.

"Hey! Hey! HEY! IT'S HANA-BAAAAAAAIIII!" A loud, obnoxious ten -year old ran and jumped on the boy's bed. "AND IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GET UP, NII-SAMA!"

Now before you get lost, (which i'm sure you already are) you must be wondering: Who the hell is this kid? What is going on? The most likely one: Did I click on the wrong link? Well, don't you **dare** click that back button because i'm about to explain everything.

First things first. You know that kid in the bed? Well that's me, Hyuga Neji. I'm a Junior at Konoha High School, but (lucky me) that all will change by the end of today; because today's the last day of school. After today, I'll be a regular 17 year old on summer vacation. But as of right now, i'm still Hyuga Neji trying to rid his pesky and deranged younger cousin from pouncing him to death.

"Hanabai...get...off..of...me...NOW!" I kicked her just as she was about to land on me once again. She flew off my legs and hit my dresser. A drawer that had been sticking out slipped out and almost hit Hanabai; but she rolled to the side and dodged it just in time.

"I'm telling oba-chan on you, you big meany!" She yelled at me.

"To be honest Hanabai, I don't give a flinging, flying hamburger what you do to me. It's the last day of school; and i'm not letting you ruin that for me."Well...I'm still telling!" She got up to storm out of my room.

"Oh, and Hanabai," I sat up in my bed, seeing as I couldn't miss my last day of school.

"What?!" She snapped.

"Nice reflexes." I smirked.

"Whatever!" She puffed and stormed out of my room.

"Hn." I smirked. She's always too easy to anger.

{Downstairs during breakfast}

After I showered and got dressed, I walked downstairs to the kitchen. My older cousin Hinata was making an French omelette. Hinata's shy, but she's alright. I see her more as a sister than a cousin, and she's a lot of fun when she's not busy blushing; or dreaming about her crush on one of my friends, Uzamaki Naruto. After all, anyone's better than Hanabai.

I picked up a box of my favorite Coca Puffs, grabbed a bowl and the jug of milk, and snatched up a spoon from an empty bowl.I then set everything down. I looked into the box of Coca Puffs, only to find out it was empty. Again. And just like the last time, there was no Super Smash Bros. Brawl discount coupon.

"What? Again? I'm pretty sure I didn't have a midnight snack." I mumbled to myself. I was getting irritated. If I can't get my day started off right, then who knows what else will go wrong?

I turned around to ask who ate the last of my Coca Puffs; but I got a glance at a cereal bowl. Not only that, it was filled with **munchy, **_**crunchy**_ and if I dare add, chocolately cereal. Then I looked up to see who was the guilty culprit.

Hanabai!

"_Oops_. Seems like _I_ ate **all** of the Coca Puffs. Hm. Sorry Neji." She smirked at me.

"**Why,**" I growled. "Did you eat all of **My **Coca Puffs!?"

"What? It's not like the box has your name on it." She continued to smirk at me in that teasing way of hers.

I lifted the box and faced the end towards words were written on it that read: HYUGA NEJI: PRIVATE PROPERTY OR ELSE!

"Oops. My bad." Hanabai replied.

Something fell on the floor, but before I could pick it up, Hanabai swiped it.

"I believe this belongs to me." She sneered at me.

I took a closer look at it, and realized that whatever feel on the floor was a *gasp!* A SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL DISCOUNT COUPON!

"Hanabai, you know i've been saving those up to get that game!" I yelled at her.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, 'cause I'M gonna get it and I'M gonna be the one who hogs the Wii! Oh, and all those other coupons? You won't have to worry about those because I took them all! Keeping all of your most prized possessions under your bed isn't always smart. You should know, seeing as Daddy sees you as the genius of the family." She stuck her tounge out at me.

"Why you little bit-" I almost finished my sentence, but then my Uncle Hiashi literally flew downstairs.

"Hana-chan, Neji, why must you always argue? I don't have time for this. I'm already late for my staff meeting as it is." My Uncle picked up the storage plate Hinata had placed his French omelette in. He quickly smiled at her. "Now Neji, I want you to take care of your cousins. Hinata, make sure you walk Hanabai to and from school. Oh, and Hana-chan," His voice turned soft and sweet. "Make sure you be good for your sister and cousin, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy!" She jumped up and gave him a big hug.

I simply just rolled my eyes. He never did that to any of us.

"You kids have a great last day of school, okay?" He ran out of thew door before any of us could respond.

"Yeah, right. Whatever." I grumbled.

"U-um, Neji-nii-san, lemme make you a French omelette. I have some extra egg mix left over." Hinata smiled.

"Sure. Thanks, Hinata-nii-sama." I sighed. I eyed the fresh coffee that Uncle Hiashi was too busy to pick up. I grabbed it and took a big swig.

"Nii-san! You know coffee stunts your growth!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Well, I have a feeling i'm gonna need it today." I grunted.

_"Man," _I thought. _"I just hope things are less hectic at school today. Thank God it's the last day!" _


	2. Chapter 2

Double Trouble!

By:SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 2: Wait, woah...What the H-E-Double Hockey sticks?!

After dropping off Hanabai at school, Hinata and I continued on our way to school. Along the way, Naruto Uzamaki caught up with us. He has blond spiky hair, ocean blue eyes, and whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks. He could be a bit obnoxious sometimes, but he was a good friend when you needed one.

"Hey Neji!" He grinned as he caught up to me.

"Hey."

Naruto shyly walked up to Hinata and smiled. "Hey Hinata-chan."

"H-hey Naruto-kun." She blushed.  
I rolled my eyes at them. I mean, it's _so_ painfully obvious that they like each other. I felt like screaming: JUST GO OUT ALREADY!!!

"Hey Neji, can I walk Hinata-chan to school? We're taking the shortcut to get there."

"Why?" I growled. I didn't want Naruto trying any fishy business with my cousin, even if he happens to be one of my closest freinds.

"U-um...I just want to get to school faster, a-and I could use the company." He stammered.

"Okay." I said gruffly. "No fishy business with my cousin, or else!"

"Thanks, Neji!" Naruto took my cousin by the hand gently and bowed like a gentleman. Hinata laughed at his antics.

I continued to walk to school, glancing back to see Naruto guiding Hinata around mud puddles. That's when I saw a chocolate bun-haired girl with beautiful chocolate eyes walking and a figure like Beyoncè towards me.

The graceful being that I'm describing to you is my girlfriend, Tenten. That's right. _My_ girlfriend. _MINE! S_o no funny stuff; alright reader?

Anyway, we've been going out since 10th grade; and it's been heaven on Earth. There's only two troubles on paradise though: my Uncle's been urging me to date other girls, and my rabid fangirls have been frothing at the mouth a lot more than usual.

However, the thing that bothered me the most was the fact that Tenten was crying. _MY_ Tenten was crying. I vowed to dearly punish the person who made her cry.

If only I had known what was going to happen next...

_***SLAP!***_

In one swift movement, my girlfriend slapped me. It left a sting so wrong and evil that it could only mean one thing:

"Hyuga. You and me. Are done. Over. Finished. You got that?" She snarled.

"What the fu-Tenten, what's wrong? I don't understand!" I was confused.

"W-what did I do wrong?!"

"What did you do wrong?! WHAT DID YOU DO WRONG?! Don't play games with me, Hyuga." She glared at me. "You chauvinistic pig! You though that you could take me for a fool, didn't you? Well, I know better now." She sneered.

That comment ripped right through my heart like scissors did paper. Then I got terribly mad.

"You know what, Tenten? I don't know what I did to make you this angry, but I'm sorry!"

"Oh, don't do that 'oh, i'm **so **sorry' routine! What you did was-"

"Maybe I would know what I did if you would tell me!" I snapped.

"Well, why don't you ask YOUR **FANGIRLS!**" She screamed.

"W-WHAT?! Tenten, have you been hearing rumors again?" I asked her. There have been rumors flying around about me and my fangirls; some gross, some explicit, and none good at all.

"I didn't have to hear them from anyone, Neji. I saw them for myself." She stormed away from me.

"Wait! Tenten! Come back! You know I would never do that to y-" I reached out to touch her.

"Hyuga. Don't. Touch. Me." She snapped. I could see the malice and anger in her eyes. Most of all, I could see the pain and hurt in her brown eyes.

"Ten...ten." I whispered her name one last time.

I felt like ripping my hair out. First Hanabai, and now this. I had no idea what the H-E Double hockey sticks was going on, but I hope it gets better.

Then again, fate doesn't always work in my favor.

{At school}

"Aye, eye-eye! This day is going terrible!" I moaned woefully. I took a bite out of the cafèteria slop they were serving. It was supposed to be watermelon and mango Jell-O, but it looked like the contraption from the movie _The Blob_. As soon as realized that, I spit it out.

"Stop your bitching, Hyuga." My raven-haired friend and rival Sauske told me.

"Sauske!' A pink-haired girl with green apple eyes smacked him upside the head. "What did I tell you about foul mouthing your friends?"

"Oh. Sorry baby." He rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, do you think you can remember anything you might have done?"

"Nope. Tenten doesn't hold a grudge for that long."

"Are you sure?" Sakura peered over to look at me.

"Nothing, I swear! I have no idea where she got on thinking I would cheat on her- with my own fangirls!" I tugged at the end of one of my hairs.

"Well, I won't believe you until I get some proof that you're not cheating on her." Sakura left with her nose in the air.

"Hey Hyuga." A boy with spiky brown hair popped up on my left. He had a red tattoo on each cheek. "I couldn't help but overhear you little ordeal."

"Overhear?" Naruto jumped up on my right. He scoffed at the dog-loving boy. "Kiba, you stupid fool! It's all over the school!"

"Well, I have a theory." The tattoo annoyance now known as Kiba said. He leaned in to the group now sitting around the table. "Me thinks that the Hyuga has a evil clone."

"What?" I was so shocked, I yanked out the hair I was tugging on. I almost freaked; but the hair had a split end. Eh, good riddance. "An evil clone? Kiba, that is officially the dumbest idea i've ever heard. Coming from you, anyway."

"Well, it's not entirely impossible. There are a lot of people in your family that look like you, Neji." Naruto replied.

"N-Naruto-kun is right." Hinata stuttered. "You remember Hiro-sama and Kyo-sama. Oh! Don't forget Buyo-sama. He's a fresh one, that guy." Hinata blushed lightly. "It can get...well, annoying sometimes."

"Hn." I grunted. That meant: 'are you sure that he doesn't remind you of _anyone_ you know? As in _like_?' She didn't catch that hint, though.

"Well, even so, what would they want with my fangirls? Not that I care, of course."

"Boy, have you looked at your fangirls? They are _**fine**_!" Kiba drooled.

"Kiba, it's that kind of thinking that gets boys and men alike jumped." Sauske smirked.

"What're you trying to say, Uchiha?" Kiba snapped at the raven-haired boy. I just rolled my eyes.

"You know what? I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and think this through. Kiba's stupid opinions are giving me a headache enough." I got up to leave. "Fine! But don't be surprised when i'm right and you're wrong." He barked back.

"Kiba, they day you're right about this; you can slap me silly and call me a...a...a-"

"-Big, conceited jerk that thinks he's better than everyone else?" Kiba suggested.

"*Sigh!* Whatever." I walked out of the 'slop-a-teria', down the hallway, and made a left into the bathroom.

What I saw next would frighten me, give me nightmares, and scar me for the rest of my life. As I walked into the bathroom to sit down and think, I saw a guy making out with one of my fangirls.(I could tell because she was wearing an 'I love Neji-kun!' T-shirt.) However, what caught my eye was the fact that the guy looked like me from the back. I almost caught a glimpse of his eyes as well. They looked pale, almost like...mine.

I hurriedly jumped and hid in a stall. I was so confused. Was there a guy at school who looked just like me? If so, then I better make a stop at the Rx Pharmacy. I heard that Kiba packs a pretty hard punch. I decided to forget about Kiba's fist, and tried to focus on confronting the fool without causing too much trouble.

"Mmm...Neji-kun..." The fangirl moaned.

Now that completely destroyed my focus. If this fool could trick my girlfriend, then he could no doubtingly fool the whole school. And when I say the whole school, I mean my fangirls. Then he could even fool my friends! The hairs on my back bristled. I didn't want to think about that.

_'Alright, Neji. It's either now or never! You HAVE to put an end to these shenanigans! You can do this. Do it for Tenten! Wait, why am I pep-talking myself. I can take this jay. '_ I then leapt out of the stall.

"Hey!" I shouted. "That's not me!"

The boy turned around to face me. Now this was the scariest part: he looked like me from the tiny cowlick on my head to every freakin' toe nail on my foot. He was that...well, perfect. And when I say perfect, I mean **carbon copied** perfect.

"Huh?" The fangirl looked at the impostor, then at me. "Which one's the real Neji-kun?"

"I am!" I pointed to myself.

"Don't listen to him. He's an impostor." He told the girl. "Now go. Here's my number. Call me." After the girl ran out, he looked up at me.

I gave him a hard glare. "Now look," I started. "I don't know who you are, but you've caused me some big problems even before school started."

"Oh really?" The clone acted as if his curiosity was piqued.

"Yes, really. You've got my girlfriend thinking that i'm cheating on her with my own fangirls...because of YOU!" I shouted. "And why was that girl calling you Neji? That's **my** name!"

"So?"

"So? SO? You just can't go around at school pretending to be other people! " I was practically screaming now. "Who the HELL are you, anyway?"

"Hn." He smirked, just like me. "I'm a clone sent into you life for one reason and one reason only: to make your life a living hell."

I was good and ready and getting fit to punch that boy. Before I could take a single step, he jumped out of an open bathroom window.

There was only one word that expressed the anger, frustration, confusion, hurt, and pain welling up in my stomach, throat, and (for some strange reason) my eyes.

"Why?"


	3. Chapter 3

Double Trouble!

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 3: The copycat from hell

As soon as the 'end-of-the-day' bell rang, I made a mad dash for it. I actually was glad for once that the day was over. To be honest, with all of the odd stares and harsh glares that I was getting; the last day of school couldn't seem to go by fast enough. What made it worse was the fact that Tenten was in all of my classes. Every time I would accidently bump into her, she would give me the cold shoulder.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, her fanboys chased me down and almost beat me up. Her _fanboys_! I didn't even know she had fanboys. Oh alright, reader. That's a complete lie. I've had more than my fair share of beating them up.

However, she never told me she had a termite infestation of them. I mean, c'mon! She doesn't have that many secret admirers...does she? That's when the copycat that looked just like me flew right through my mind. The hair on the back of my neck bristled with anger.

_'Whoever that guy is better stay away from my girl.' _I thought to myself.

"Neji! *Pant! Pant!* Neji!" *Huff!* Neji, wait up!" My cousin Hinata was running to catch up.

Turns out, I was so busy trying to escape from school, that I forgot all about my cousin.

"Oh. I' sorry Hinata." I really was. I'm normally not too reckless when it comes to dealing with my problems; but then again, this wasn't any other problem.

"N-Neji, I know that you're not having the greatest day ever." She started. "B-but-"

"Hinata, I understand you're trying to make me feel better, but I don't need your sympathy right now. All I need right now, is to think."

"O-oh. Okay. In that case, why don't I go and pick up Hanabai by myself today?" She suggested.

"No. You don't have to do that, Hinata. After all, Hiashi asked me to watch after you."

Hinata smiled. "Neji, you don't have to watch after me anymore. It's not like when we were in elementary and middle school." She balled up her fist and showed it to me. "I know how to properly defend myself now."

I flashed a rare smiled. When I was in 8th grade, I took Taijutsu lessons and graduated with a black belt. I made sure I taught Hinata everything I knew. We even developed our own versions of the Taijutsu that I had learned. We swore to keep it a secret amongst ourselves. She had taken every single lesson to heart; and she made a great student.

"Well, I'll see you at home." I said. I then continued on my way back home. One question still remained on my mind, however:

What was I going to do?

{Back at home}

I walked into an empty house that afternoon. Turns out, Hiashi was working late. Again. I stood on a chair to reach the cabinets above the fridge in order to grab the box of Coca Puffs. I then jumped down from the chair. I was about to open the fridge in order to grab some milk, but a pink sticky note caught my eye instead.

_'Hey kids. I'm afraid I'll be working late again today. Here's 200 yen. You can invite a few freinds if you want (as in three or four). ABSOLUTELY NO HOUSE PARTIES! _

_-Hiashi _

"He's always working late." I muttered. Not that I really cared. I decided to ditch the Coca Puffs, and opened the fridge and grabbed a gallon of milk. I then filled my canteen with milk, and decided to go out for a jog. I walked to the backyard, and slipped through the hole in the fence.

{Outside}

I had been walking for no longer than a couple of minutes, thinking about everything that had happened today.

"Ugh! I just don't know what to do." I growled. "You know what? When I find that guy, i'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what?" A familiar voice sounded from above.

"What the hell?" I looked up. That's when I saw the copycat, lounging in a tree.

"Hey." He leapt down from the tree.

I had seen that he looked similar to me in the bathroom; but I was too busy ranting to take a good look. Besides, he was a good distance away from me. Now I was able to scan him over.

I stared at him. Nice figure, black slacks, white T-shirt, cotton short-sleeved jacket. Heck, he would've looked just like me if it wasn't for the fact that he had a lot of split ends. Other than that, he looked just like me. Even his eyes matched mine in color and appearance.

The only difference that shattered our symettry was the smirk that was wiped on his face.

"You..." I cupped his chin in my hand. "You look just like me!"

"Yep." The copycat continued to smirk. "I sure do."

_'So that's why Tenten thought I was cheating on her! __This__ copycat's got her thinking that i've been making out with my own fangirls!' _I realized in utter shock.

"Wait... so you've been the one who's put me in this mess?!"

"What mess? I don't see a mess. Unless you're talking about that chic that I made out with earlier today. Now SHE was a HOT mess!" He slapped him knee and buckled to the floor laughing.

"No!" I replied hotly. "I'm talking about the fact that you might have ruined my whole social life and have my girlfriend thinking i'm cheating on her!"

The copycat just chuckled lazily, which upset me.

"Hey, calm down. I can clear up this whole mess for you if you want." He cracked a small smile.

My eyes widened in surprise. I couldn't believe it! He was actually willing to help me show Tenten that this was a HUGE misunderstanding.

"Wow! You'd do that...for me?!"

"Sure. I would hate to ruin you life, after all." He replied.

"Great! Thanks a lot." I smiled back.

Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all.

"But before we go," I paused. "What's your name?"

"Yoshiro." He shook my hand. "My name is Yoshiro."

"Well, I genuinely smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yoshiro."

{Later outside the park}

It was a beautiful, sunny day at Konoha Park. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and every cloud had a silver lining. (Huh...I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!) *Ahem!* However, not all was well in present day Konoha; time being now. For today, a lonely, beautiful girl was crying when she had no business doing so. However, me and my newfound companion were going to change that...

"Alright. There she is." I pointed Tenten out, who was sitting on a park bench. I felt a huge pang in my heart when I saw that her chocolate eyes were red and puffy. No doubtedly, she had been crying.

"You know the plan, right?" I didn't wait for him to respond. "We both walk out there, and I clarify this whole misunderstanding. You back me up, and apologize. Understood?"

"No," Yoshiro said. "I don't think you understand."

"What do you mean? I thought you said you were going to help me out." I snarled. I wasn't about to let this clown go back on his word.

"*Heh! Heh! Heh!* Stupid Hyuga...I'm your twin from hell, remember? I'm here to make your life miserable. He chuckled coldly.

The words that Yoshiro told me in the bathroom struck my heart cold.

_"I'm a clone sent into you life for one reason and one reason only: to make your life a living hell." _

They were still fresh in my mind, all right.

"I t-thought that you were just kidding!"

"Well, I wasn't. And now, you have to pay the price." He lunged towards me; his hands balled up into fists.

I ducked and kicked him in the shin.

"GAH!" He turned to look at me. "You...you'll pay for that!" He lunged at me again. However, I was ready for him this time. I pulled my fist back, ready to rudely introduce it to his face. It never got the chance though, because he dodged my punch. He then spun around me and knocked me out.

when I woke up, the only thing I could see was an upside-down face. There was another huge smirk on it.

"Now if you don't mind, I have better things to do." His smirk grew even wider, as well as something else. Was it..._**evil**_? "such as seducing your own girlfriend in front of your own face.

"NO!" I tried to scream. However, something inchonheret came out instead. That's when I realized that there was tape over my mouth.

"What was that, Neji-no-gaki? You want to say something?"

I tried to pull out my hand to punch him, but I was wrapped as tightly as a mummy in rope. He ripped the tape from my mouth.

"Augh!" That hurt!" I yelped. "Why the hell are you doing this to me, you bas-"

"Neji?" I could hear Tenten's voice perk up. "Neji, is that you?"

"Ssssshh!" He placed the tape back on my lips and put on a fresh piece. "I'll be back."

And that being that, he walked over to Tenten.


	4. Chapter 4

Double Trouble!

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 4: The art of humiliation!

"Tenten?" Yoshiro approached her rather boldly.

"Neji?" Tenten stood up. "Neji, I don't know how you found me; but you better stay away from me!"

_'No, Tenten, no! That's not me!'_ I thought out loud.

"No! I'm not that jerk!" Yoshiro looked appalled. "I would never do what that jerk did to you."

"What?" She looked confused. "Who are you? And how do you know Neji?"

"Let's just say that him and I are pretty close cousins."

_'Close?'_ I scoffed. _'Make that non-existent. I didn't even know he existed 'till today!' _

"Well, i've never seen you before? Are you new?" Tenten asked him.

"Yeah. I've just moved in about two weeks ago."

_'As in: I moved in from hell!' _

"But i've seen enough of what Neji's been doing. Making out with his own fangirls. Blech!"

Yoshiro looked back at Tenten." You know, I'd never do that to any girl. Especially not a pretty girl like you."

Tenten blushed at his comment.

_'What?! My girlfriend's not just pretty! She's BEAUTIFUL! And SHE'S MINE, DAMNIT! MINE!" _I was screaming in my head.

"You know, I didn't think he truly acknowledged me as a girl until the 8th .grade." She sighed.

_'WHAT?! TENTEN, WHAT ABOUT 6TH GRADE?!?! THE SWIMMING POOL INCIDENT?!?! DIDN'T THAT ERECTION MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!?!?! You...you...I would totally sulk right now if this wasn't such a terrible situation.'_

I was shocked. How could she think something like that? I always thought that Tenten was a girl. Okay, I accepted the fact that she was independent and a tomboy. However, that didn't mean that I didn't think of her as a very pretty girl!

"Huh? You mean you knew him before then?"

"Yeah...we were best friends ever since preschool." Tenten sighed.

"Wow...that's something."

"Yeah. We were friends for forever; but I was still surprised when he kissed me in the 9th grade." She sighed. "He stayed away from me; 'out of embarrassment' he said. Then the next year, I...I confessed to him that I loved him." Her eyes started watering up. "H-he promised. He promised that he wouldn't be like everyone else. He promised that he'll love me, and cherish me, a-and protect me, and that he'd n-never hurt m-m-me. God, I was so stupid for believing him."

_'No, you're not. You're not stupid Tenten. You were never stupid..." _

"You're not stupid, Tenten. As a matter of factually, I think you're very drop dead gorgeous." Yoshiro then leaned over to whisper in her ear. "And I would never, _ever_, lie to you."

_'Alright, you jerk! You're too close to her!'_ I swung on the rope that I was hanging off of. Unfortunately, the tree branch that I was swinging off of was a strong one.

Tenten then burst out into tears. Huge, wet ones rolled down her face. As much as I hated to admit it: she looked cute when she cried. I liked her a lot more when she was smiling, though. I desperately wanted to be the one wiping away her tears and telling her that things were going to be okay.

Then I saw something that pushed me over the edge. Yoshiro leaned in and **kissed** her. She pulled away rather quickly.

"I...I'm sorry. It's just that...you look just like him."

_'*Heh! Heh!* Good looking out, Tenten._

She chuckled. "It's like you're his twin instead of his cousin."

_'OH, *#% NO! Comparing him to me is like comparing Emo-freak Sauske to ADHD Naruto! There's __nothing__ to compare!' _My mind shrieked.

"I wouldn't say that at all. Even so..." Yoshiro leaned in again. "I'd still be the good twin."

"I believe you," Tenten murmured. She pushed Yoshiro's face away. "But it'll take more than words to prove it."

"Very well then." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed to her. "Here. There's a new restaurant that i've been meaning to go to. I was thinking of going alone; but seeing you cry makes me want to cheer you up." Yoshiro then pulled out another piece of paper. "Here's my number. If you need to talk, just call me." He told her.

"Oh...okay." She smiled a small smile. "Um, Yoshiro, thanks a lot. I mean, me crying on you and everything; I really didn't mean to trouble y-"

"Sssssshhh." Yoshiro placed a finger over her lips. "If there's anybody who needs to apologize, it's Neji." He removed his hand from her lips and stroked her cheekbone. "I can't believe someone would dare hurt someone like you. You're so...special."

I growled. That dude can't just get all feely-touchy with **my** girl! You hear me reader? That...that demon is trying to fool her by the second, and I won't just hang by and watch.

(Um...I know you can't literally untie my hands, dear reader, but maybe you could imagine yourself pushing me. That's all the motivation I need. Thanks.)

I pulled myself forward, trying to swing on the rope. It was hard at first, but it got easier in time. As for that branch, well, I guess it wasn't so sturdy after all. In little to no time at all, the branch snapped and I flew forward.

***THUD!*** I hit the ground.

"Huh? What was that?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, probably some creep spying on us. You know how some people with no lives are." Yoshiro spat.

The two then left. Yoshiro in a hurry, and Tenten trying to keep up with him.

Which left me to inch all the way back home. *Sigh!*

{On the way home}

"Oh, my!" An old lady in a mink coat wearing too much stinky perfume shrieked.

She looked at me like I was the scum of Mars. So what? I didn't care.

"Children these days." She nodded in confusion.

I kept crawling. She'd probably differ if she were in my shoes. Then again, she wasn't the only one giving me odd looks. A lot of people were looking at me. Some with dirty looks. Others with looks of sympathy. The majority? They were laughing at me. I even saw people at school I knew that were laughing at me.

Out of all of those people on the street, only a little girl tried to help me. She almost got a knot that tied my hands together loose, but her mom called her back. I heard her say, "Honey, stay away from weirdos like him."

_'You're the weirdo.' _I thought. _'You think I want to be tied up like this? Think again.' _

Just then who did I just have to bump(inch) into, but my arch rival and best friend Uchiha Sauske.

"Mmgh, smhg, wigha!" Which meant, "Get outta my way!"

"Now, I don't know what "Mmgh, smhg, wigha!" means; but you need to inch outta my way!"

"Sauske, you teme! Can't you see that Neji's in some sort of crazy trouble? Heck, I'm clumsy; and I don't even think I could tie myself up this bad. Not even in Christmas lights and decorations." Naruto peeped out from behind Sauske's back.

Great. An emo jerk and an compassionate ADHD kid. Two freinds that I wouldn't like sympathy or threats of blackmail from. Then again, at least Naruto noticed something was wrong. Maybe he's finally getting sharper...

"Dobe, how you even ended up hanging from the ceiling _in wrapping paper_ is beyond my comprehension." Sauske smirked.

"I swear, that was all Sakura's fault! I'm telling you, she's super strong! If I didn't know any better, i'd assume that she was crazy."

Sauske growled at Naruto's comment.

"T-then again, you know what they say about assuming. You make an assume out of **me**, you make an assume outta **you**. *Heh! Heh! Heh!*"

I could see KrogerÓ water bottles sweating off of Naruto's face. Oh, wait: that was just in the background. Never mind.

"Shmingnigabegiuymnba?" Which meant: "Can't you guys just untie me already?"

"Oh yeah! That's right. We have to-" Naruto was about to bend over to untie me, but Sauske stopped him.

"Let's carry him over to my house. _Then_ we can untie him." He said.

"Why?"

"It'll be past my curfew by the time we untie all these knots. Besides, we'll look kind of awkward."

"Oh...okay!"

{At Uchiha's Place}

"Augh..." It stood up and stretched. I heard something in my back crack while I yawned. I disregarded it. "I never thought i'd be the one saying this: but I'll never take breathing for granted ever again!"

"I hope you say the same thing for walking. Boy, you are_** heavy**_!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'll never take my arms and fingers for granted ever again, either. They feel like they might fall off." Sauske rubbed his arms.

We were lying on Sauske's couch, all of us pooped from our 30 minute apocalypse walk home. Even more people stared than before. I recall even one guy crashing into another parked car. What got me the most was that the people in both cars were looking at us like we were stupid. I know we deserved it. We probably did look stupid.

"So...why were you all tied up like that Neji?" Sauske asked me.

Then I told them the story of how I saw Yoshiro in the bathroom, and how I met him not far away from my house. Then, I told them about how he tricked me into believing that he would help me get my girlfriend back; only to betray me and tie me up in a tree like he did. After that I told them about how Yoshiro tried to seduce my girlfriend. He failed miserably. (By my standards, anyway.) That's when I broke free.

"Thus; I running into you guys." I said.

"Well, at least he didn't seduce her like he said he was going to." Naruto said.

"Yeah. She was too smart for that." I gloated. Then my ego got shot down as soon as I remembered something she said:

'_He promised that he wouldn't be like everyone else. He promised that he'll love me, and cherish me, a-and protect me, and that he'd n-never hurt m-m-me. God, I was so stupid for believing him...'_

"She said something about me not being like everyone else. I remember..."

I whispered. I swallowed back the memories before they spilled out. I didn't need my friends to see that.

"Um...thanks for all of your help guys, but I really should be getting home. What time is it, anyway?" I checked my wrists, but I discovered that I left my watch at home.

"Um...I think it's...6:30." Sauske replied.

"6:30! OH, CRAP!" I exclaimed. I jumped up. "I have to get home! Thanks guys! Bye!" I shouted.

I then flew out the door.

"Man, he's in a hurry." I heard Naruto say to Sauske.

"You think? If I were him, I would want to get home as fast as possible."

"How come?"

"Because..." I never got to hear Sauske's reply, because I was too far away.

{On the way home}

"Man, I can't wait to get home. I swear, if I see one more person that pisses me off, I'm gonna-"

"HEY YOU!" A kid that looked no older than 6 years old pointed a gun at me. "GIMMIE YO' MONEY!"

*Heh!* _Big Mistake..._

I snatched up the gun and shot the bullets into the air. Turns out, they were only BB bullets. I then threw it back at him and hit him in the eye.

"OW! You hurt me!" His eyes watered up. "I'm tellin' my Daddy!"

"Whatever, kid. Just do society a favor; ad don't drop out of school. Especially if you're going to be robbing people with BB bullets." I growled at him.

I then continued on my way home.

{Back home}

"Neji! Where have you been?" My Uncle Hiashi asked me as soon as I walked through the door.

"*Ha! Ha!* Neji's in trouble! Neji's in trouble!" Hanabi taunted. with a mouthful of pizza.

"Uncle, as much as I would like to *Yawn!* enlighten you about my day's events: consisting of my girlfriend thinking that i'm cheating on her, the discovery of a clone from hell, and me narrowly avoiding having to inch all the way home; i'm too exhausted to even say one more word." I stumbled upstairs.

I struggled to open my room door, change into my pajamas, and slip into bed. My mind muddled over today's events. From the time I woke up, to the time I closed my eyes; everything seemed like something out of a drama-related fanfiction. My eyes snapped closed rather quickly that night.

Dear reader, please tell me i'm wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Double Trouble!

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 5: Yesterday's tommorow morning(done the right way!)

"AAH!" I exclaimed, jolting awake as I did so. "Huh? What? Oh..." I sighed in relief.

*Phew!* Hello reader! For a second there, I thought it was Saturday. Anyway, I had a terrible nightmare that my girlfriend thought I was cheating on her, I discovered a clone from hell, and I was tied up by him. Then, I had to escape and narrowly avoided having to inch all the way home thanks to Sauske and Naruto. Thank goodness that it was all a dream! Any minute now, Hanabai's annoying butt is going to run in and jump on my bed like she does every morning.

"Ahhhh...now there's nothing less to do but wait." I smirked.

And so I waited...

And waited...

And still, waited...

"Okay...i'm going to go downstairs now." I said to nobody in particular.

I walked down the stairs steadily; while butterflies started to hatch out of their cocoons in my stomach.

"Hey Hanabi," I spoke up as soon as I got in the kitchen. "How come you didn't wake me up?"

"It's Saturday," She replied. "And last time I checked, you asked me not to ever wake you up on Saturdays."

My eyes widened in realization. The butterflies in my stomach exploded into elephants. I walked to the refrigerator door and banged my forehead on it several times.

"No-*ouch!* this-*ouch!* shouldn't- *ouch!* be- *ouch!* happening- *ouch!* to- *ouch!* ME! AUGH! *OWIE!*" I slid down the fridge door.

"So...that means...that everything that happened yesterday _was_ real!" I moaned. "OH-NO!"

"OH-_YES!_" Hanabi mocked me. "Listen Neji, you don't have to complain about me taking those stupid discount coupons of yours. After hearing you bitch and whine about your pathetic life; I decided to take pity on you. Just don't hide them under your bed next time."

"Why, you little bit-" I was about to cuss her out, but then I thought about it. My girlfriend was about to whisked away by some evil spawn, and here I am arguing with my spoiled baby cousin.

"Never mind, Hanabi. You're not worth cussing out. Not today, and not ever."

"Oh really?" She cocked her head to the side. "Are you scared of Father grounding you?"

"No." I said as I walked out. "I'm just being the bigger man."

{Ichi-Raku ramen shop}

After what happened earlier this morning, I decided to grab breakfast at Ichi-Raku's ramen shop. Now, let me tell you about Ichi-Raku's: it's the biggest joint in the whole of the Konoha Fire district of Japan. A lot of teens stopped by for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Sometimes, they just stopped by for a snack. Other times to chat and ask for advice.

The man who owns the shop is named Teuchi, and his daughter's name is Ayame. Many boys have tried to ask her out, but her father always scares them away. Most of them, anyway. She does have a boyfriend, and last I heard, they're pretty serious. Teuchi's been talking about the day he's going to walk her down the aisle; but in this economy I doubt it'll be anytime soon.

However, I was there just for a not-so-quick bite of their famous 'fish soba' ramen, some sweet tea, and a non-judgmental ear.

"Hey there, Hyuga!" Teuchi smiled at me. "How everything going?"

I sighed. "I wish I could say great, but..."

The elderly man frowned and gave me a cup of sweet tea. "You want the usual right?"

"Yeah. The usual." I sat down on a booth outside the serving window.

"Neji-kun, i've never been one to be nosy on purpose, but i've never seen you so glum before. Why are you so down?" Teuchi started to fix me a bowl a of fish soba ramen.

"Well...it all started yesterday morning..." I began.

So I told him everything that happened; even the details that weren't necessary. When I finished, he nodded his head in understanding.

"You know what, son? Maybe this boy is doing this out of spite or jealousy." He said.

"But why would that be? I've never seen Yoshiro in my entire life until yesterday; and he **claims** that he moved in two weeks ago. Tenten said that she saw 'me' making out with my own fangirls the day we broke up." I pulled on my hair. "I don't know know, Teuchi-san. It's just all so confusing. And out of all people, why me?"

"You know, maybe I can try to relate to what you're feeling." Teuchi handed me my usual bowl of fish soba ramen. However, it was different. I looked closer, and found that Teuchi-san had added some extra fish soba.

"I had an older brother that was always having a hard time. It's not that he wanted to get into trouble; it's just that trouble had a bad habit of finding him. This dissapointed my mother and father of course. He had different standards and views on success. He believed that you didn't have to be rich or famous to be successful. However, my parents believed in the exact opposite. They wanted him to become a lawyer and take over the Ichi-Raku law firm. He however, wanted to become a famous chef.

My parents breed their goals and dreams into me. They always favored me over him, and that pissed him off terribly. Whenever I told people what I wanted to be when I grew up, I would say 'a lawyer.' Every time, he would give me a look of disgust. The looks soon turned into hate. He called me names like Little Puppet, just to try to get a rise out of me. He did everything he could to hurt me; not knowing how much I looked up to him." "Wow." I breathed.

"Yeah. Then, one day in college, I found out that he was cheating on his girlfriend with mine. He whisked her away, and i've neither seen or heard about them ever since. However, as soon as he left, it woke me up. My mom and dad were controlling my future. Afterwards, I changed my major to culinary arts. I've been happy about the decision ever since; but I still miss my brother. I never got to tell him how much I admired his free-spirited nature."

"Teuchi-san..." I whispered.

_'Wow...who'd thought that the old man had such an interesting past?' _I thought.

"I don't want to...I don't want to take over Hyuga Corp. I want to be a brain surgeon. I want to have Tenten. I want my life. I want to be happy. I want to be...me." I sighed. Then I looked up at Teuchi-san. "But how do I keep everything stable? I mean, it's like my life is unraveling at a million dreams and hopes per second!"

"Then go out there and take charge of your life. Go grab it back." Teuchi said to me. "You just can't sit back and expect a hospital to build itself. You have to build it, and one step at a time."

Everything that Teuchi said made sense to me. I was going to start building my life back up; starting with the foundation: getting Tenten back.

"Thanks Teuchi-san." I smiled for the first time those past two days. "Hey, to you have a to-go plate?"

"I knew you would say that." He pulled out a plastic 'Ichi-Raku's to-go plate' some eco-friendly chopsticks, and some napkins. He poured my tea into a paper cup. He then placed the items into a paper bag. "Here you go."

"Here. It's for last week and today." I handed him some yen.

"It's alright Neji. This one's on the house."

"But you said that last week." I said.

"Neji, in the cruel world that we live in today; the best payment I could ever receive is being able to pass down knowledge to the young people of your generation." He smiled.

"Thanks again." I picked up my bag of food.

Several blocks later, I decided to sit down on a park bench. I pulled out the plastic bowl of ramen and the chopsticks. I saw something that wasn't my tea, and wasn't my napkins. I pulled it out, and saw that it was 300 yen.

"*Heh! Heh!* Good old Teuchi-san. Sometimes, I think the only reason he wants us to bring our troubles to him is so that he can put some extra yen in our pockets. But then again, that's just me." I smirked.

Something about this day was telling me that it got started on the right foot.


	6. Chapter 6

Double Trouble!

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 6: Building my life back up, one step at a time.

"Now, it's time to go find Tenten! But where to start..." I asked myself as I surveyed the park.

It was hard to believe that less than 24 hours ago I was hanging from a tree here. If I wasn't mistaken, I was sitting on the same bench that Yoshiro and Tenten sat on. That's when something Yoshiro said came to mind:

_"...There's a new restaurant that i've been meaning to go to. I was thinking of going alone; but seeing you cry makes me want to cheer you up." _

"Hmmmm...Now which new restaurant is opening up?" I thought to myself. "Hey, did you hear about the new restaurant opening up?" I overheard a passerby.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, their grand opening is today." Another passerby responded.

"What is place called?"

"Akamichi's Grill and Bar."

"No, not that one!"

"Oooooohh! You mean that fancy one? Akautski's is its name, I think. That one opens there at 6:00 tonight."

"Great! Can we go, babe?"

"Sure, honey."

I looked up and sighed. The two people who were talking were a couple. This only set off to remind me of Tenten even more.

However, I did get some very crucial would be at one of those restaurants, and with him he would have Tenten.

I had a lot of preparing to do for tonight...

{Sauske's House-Sauske's Point of view}

"Sauske! Sauske, open up!" I heard a voice on the other side of the door. Whoever it was, was certainly banging up a storm.

"Sauske, get the door!" My foster dad Kakashi called out to me.

"Alright!" I got up from the kitchen table and went to get the door.

However, I was surprised to see my best friend and arch rival Hyuga Neji panting on the other side.

"Hyuga?" I quirked.

Kakashi came to the front door. "Oh! Hello, Neji. Come in."

He stumbled in and collapsed on the couch for the second time in two days.

"Hyuga?"

"Yes?" Neji looked at me.

"It's only been the second time you've collapsed on my couch in two days."

"So?"

"You do that way too well." I stated.

_'I have a feeling i'm gonna need to be concerned about my video gaming schedule...'_ I thought.

Kakashi came back into the living room with orange soda. He handed Neji one, which he gladly accepted.

"Well, you seem out of breath." Kakashi replied.

"Well, you would be too if the dad of the kid who tried to rob you sought his dad after you." Neji shuddered.

Kakashi chuckled. "Oh, you must be talking about Kyodan. He's the son of Kabuto. He's known around this block for being a leader of the Konoha Raptors, the local gang, and they can be pretty notorious. Heck, how you managed to survive and make it here in one piece is beyond me." Kakashi looked at Neji.

"So, why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"Well..." Neji looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi-san, may we please have a moment alone?"

"Sure." Kakashi left the living room. "Do what you need to do."

"So," I looked at the Hyuga, "what do you need?"

"Well, I have good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?"

"So pessimistic."

"Hey! I just want to get the bad *%! out of the way."

"Oh. Well, the bad news is that I don't have my girlfriend back."

"Bummer." I snapped my fingers.

"But the good news is that I might be able to get her back." He smirked. "You know the two new restaurants that are opening up?"

"Yeah. I think they both open up at 6:00." I said.

"Well, Yoshiro said that he wanted to take Tenten out to a restaurant that was opening. I think he might be taking her to one of those two.  
"What does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"Now this is where you come in. I need to borrow some plungers and need you to Map Quest Ó the directions of the two places."

"Sure." I stood up and went to my room.

"Oh, and Sauske?" I heard him speak up.

"Yeah?" I looked back at him.

"Thanks. For everything. You're a great friend." He looked away from me, but I knew he was feeling embarrassed.

"No problem, man. After all, I can't be emo all the time." I smirked.

{Evening 5:45- Neji's P.O.V}

I was outside one of the new restaurants that were opening: Akamichi's bar and grill to be exact. I was glancing through the crowd, hoping to spot Yoshiro and Tenten. Unfortunatly, I didn't see either of them there. However, fate seemed to work with me today when I realized that the two restaurants were only a block away from each other. That saved me a lot of time.

As I ran up to the crowd, I heard a familiar voice that melted my heart and was music to my ears.

"Yoshiro, why did we come here so early?"

Then I heard a 'not-so-heavenly' voice.

"So then we can get the best seats, Tenten."

I peered around a big-boned person and saw the two at the front. That was them, alright.

_'Time to move in.'_ I thought to myself.

I snuck to the back of the restaurant and hid behind a dumpster; making sure no one would see me. I then tied on the suction cups from the plungers I borrowed from Sauske. That's when I attached myself to a wall, and...Well, _'plunged'_ myself up it. I spotted a window that was close-by and peeked into it.

"Augh! Deidra," A man whose name happened to be Sasori (I saw his name tag) seemed to be chewing out one of the fellow chefs. "How many times have I told you to stick strictly to the recipe?"

"I just wanted to add my own artistic touch to it, yea." The blond man known as Deidra shrugged his shoulders.

I took a glance to my left, only to see a three layered carrot cake. It was pretty nice looking until I noticed the shrimp nicely decorating the edges.

(Hey reader? Is it just me, or is that shrimp on the left curve, second layer moving?)

"Deidra, you can't just add shrimp to carrot cake! For crying out loud: the shrimp are **alive**! Don't you care if someone dies or passes out from shock from something like this?"

"Well, this is a beach theme restaurant, yea! What do you want me to do, because I'm **not** gonna waste it." Deidra pouted.

"Fix it." Sasori said. He then walked out.

"Humph. Stupid Sasori. I went to school to be an artist, not for a degree in culinary arts." He started plucking off the shrimp that were on the cake.

Suddenly, a girl walked into the room with a bag of ice. Deidra seemed to look delighted.

"Hey Konan! You went to culinary arts school, yea?" He asked.

"Pshh, duh. What do you think I'm doing here, clowning around?" She rolled her eyes.

"Naw. That's Tobi's job." Deidra chuckled. "Could you fix this cake up for me please?"

"Sure." Konan wheeled the cart out of the room with Deidra hot on her heels.

As soon as I was sure that they were gone for good, I crawled in.

Now I don't know what the hell happened next: but whether I missed where I was reaching for, or Sauske actually used this plunger this morning didn't really matter.

I slipped and fell butt-first into a huge pot. A pot. **A MOTHA' #*&^%! POT!**

"Huh? What was that?" I heard Konan's voice. She was about to open the door, but I heard Deidra reasurring her that there was nothing to worry about.

_'Thank, Deidra. If you're as cool as your degree is, then you're alright in my books. Even if I don't know you.' _I smiled.

I then carefully slipped out of the pot (which was amazing considering I was wearing plungers) and stepped on the fancy looking floor.

"Huh." I whispered. "That's funny. Even the kitchen looks rather fancy. I guess they have pretty high standards here." I then tried to walk to the door without making too much noise.

This took up a lot of time considering that I fell into a pot that contained some water. As soon as I got to the door, I took off the plungers on my hands, grabbed a towel, and dried them off. Afterwards, I tied them back on and crept out the door. No one was out there (thankfully) so I then proceeded to cautiously climb up the wall. I would sneak right behind a curtain every once in a while.

"Tell the public that we'll need an ex-tra 5 minutes for some last minute preparations, Tobi." I heard Sasori's voice.

"Okay! Tobi's a good boy, right Sasori?" I heard a light happiness to his voice that reminded me of Tenten's.

"Whatever, Tobi." Sasori snapped.

I saw Tobi step out of a door. All I saw however was a small mop of brown hair hidden behind an orange, swirly mask. He seemed shorter and younger than the other chefs I saw. He was about to walk out the main entrance, when he turned around and glanced at the curtain I was hiding behind.

"Come on out. Tobi knows you're hiding behind that curtain." I heard him say.

My heart froze. He spotted me without even taking so much as a glance at me. Maybe I wasn't as well hidden as I thought I was.

"Don't be afraid. Tobi won't hurt you." He said in an innocent voice.

"H-hi Tobi." I peeped out from the curtain.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

I thought for a little while. Then I got an idea.

"Hey Tobi..." I looked back and forth, as if I was being secretive. "How good are you at keeping..._secrets_?" His eye-holes seemed to widen in surprise.

"Secrets? _Secrets?!_ Tobi loves secrets just as much as he loves keeping them!" He giggled.

"Okay. Just as long as you promise not to tell." I smirked. "Promise?"

"Um...PROMISE!"

"Okay. Let's just say that I have someone I love-

"Like a girlfriend?"

I was shocked at how quickly he could put two and two together.

"Yes, Tobi. She was my girlfriend. Anyway, she's in the process of being taken away by this cousin that I never even knew about until yesterday. I'm gonna get her back, but-"

"Don't worry, my man. Tobi will stay outta your way and make sure not to tell a single soul where you're gonna hide."

Again, I was surprised at how fast he put two and two together. For someone who seemed to be ridiculed and disregarded, he sure was smart.

"Thanks, Tobi. You're the best."

"It's nothing." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "But if I were you, i'd hide in that aquarium in the sky. There's some ferns and fauna that you'll be perfectly concealed in." I then crawled as quickly as I could to the aquarium in the sky. I then untied one of my hands and peeled myself off. I landed with a soft *thud!* on the ferns and fauna. Turns out, there was also a grape vine as well.

I wrapped myself within the branches and ducked low enough to be out of view.

I ducked just in time too, because Sasori came out just as I was covered and snug.

"Tobi, tell the customers that we're ready for them." He told Tobi.

"Okay!" Tobi walked out the door and spoke to the customers.

"Ladies and gentlemen...'Akautski's Fancy dining' is offically open!" I heard him squeal with excitement.

People slowly filed in, taking in the wonder of the restaurant and it's decor. That's when I spotted Tenten And Yoshiro amongst the crowd of wide-eyed people.

"Now all I have to do...is wait."

*)*

U

The Aurthor's Block!

Hey, Hey HEY! IT'S YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-SHI-CHAN! Whew! This one took a while to push out. Mostly because I kept getting distracted by Super Smash Bros. Melee for the Nintendo GameCube. But you can't blame me. The game is fantastic. If you can, rent the game, the system, and a couple of friends. I guarantee a Spring Break/Summer full of fun! :D (Just make sure you don't play with any sore losers. Or sore winners in my case.)

'Till next time though,

imma stay posted!

Yoshi-C!


	7. Chapter 7

Double Trouble!

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 7: The Big Confrontation

Yoshiro and I were eating outside on a small balcony at Akautski's. We sat at a small table with a fancy-laced tablecloth. It was even candlelit (with vanilla candles, which were my favorite). The waiter was an absolute charmer, but he looked a lot like Sauske. The atmosphere was absolutely perfect, with there being a full moon and all.

"You know Yoshiro; it was really nice of you to take me out to dinner tonight." I smiled. "You're a great..."

_'...Friend? Boyfriend? Guy? I don't know what to call him. Now that you think about it, ever since he gave me that kiss yesterday...' _

"Tenten? Tenten, are you okay?" I heard Yoshiro's voice snap me back into reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah; i'm fine."

"Tenten, you don't have thank me. Seeing you happy is all the gratitude I need." He reached his hand out to brush away my bangs. "Your eyes are so pretty, Ten-chan."

_'Ten-chan...' _Something in my heart seemed to shrivel up in pain at those words.

I could tell Yoshiro noticed, because I flinched big time.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Oh, nothing."

"Tenten, don't do that to me. Was it my little nickname for you?"

"Y-yeah." I gulped. "It's what Neji called me sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I breathed in and out. "As a matter of factly, he called me that often." I looked away from Yoshiro. I felt kind of ashamed of breaking down in front of him.

"Shh...Its okay, Tenten. Just let it all out." He walked over to my side of the table. "Let it all out." He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tightly.

So I did. I cried with all my might. I started out with my lips quivering, but then it turned into full-blown sobs. All the sadness and confusion that was pent up inside of me since Thursday I could feel racking my body right now.

"My God, Tenten...what did he do to you?" Yoshiro murmured in my ear.

"I...I can't-"

"Just tell me, Tenten. I won't judge you."

"Okay," I sighed. "It was Thursday..."

{Flashback: Thursday night}

I was completing my stretches on the way home after track practice, mostly because we lost track of time. My mom called me to pick up some eggs and vanilla extract for her. So I did. However, it was what I saw on my way home that did it.

A lot of rumors had been flying around saying that Neji was cheating on me. I heard stories about him being with up to 10 girls at a time, which was ridiculous, of course. Neji always told me to disregard those lies. He said that: "people will always be desperate to talk about some smack, even if they have to make it up themselves. Just don't listen to it." So I believed him.

At least until I saw him. On my way home from the grocery store, I heard what sounded like making out. I rolled my eyes at the couple for making out in the public. However, I heard someone calling-no, _moaning_ Neji's name.

"_Neji-kun_...." I heard it again.

It was coming from an empty alleyway not to far from my house. I peered around, only to see Neji heavily making out with one of his fangirls!

Now I would've stormed down there and slowly drawn the life out of his big, conceited, ass if it wasn't for what he said next.

"Neji-kun, what about that girl, _Nine-Nine_?" She spat out my name in disgust.

"Oh, her? She's just a worthless bitch. My toy I like to play with whenever I please."

"Well if she's just your 'bitch', then why don't you leave her?"

"I'm going to." I saw him kiss her in the crook of her neck.

"Oh, really? W-when?" She squeaked as Neji proceeded to give her a hickey.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow is when I'll break up with her. Then it'll be you and me from now on."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Does she really mean nothing to you?"

"She's even worse than a rag doll compared to you."

"Well, prove it then." She smiled. "Hyuga Neji, tell me you love me."

"I love you." Neji smiled at her. He **smiled **at **her**.

That's when I dropped everything I was holding and ran. I didn't know why I was running. Maybe it was because I was trying to outrun the pain that would catch up with me anyway. It could've been the fact that I was confused to the point I felt numb. The only thing I could do was run home.

My mom tried to ask me what was wrong with me, but I shot right past her. Even my brothers tried to ask me what was wrong. I just locked myself up in my room and cried myself to a dreamless sleep.

{End of Flashback}

"A-a-and...*sniff!* that's it." I sniffled. "That's what happened." I looked up at him. The tears were overflowing from my eyes now. The pain was a different story. The pain...it was cutting up my insides into millions of pieces, ripping it to shreds, and raping my mind. It felt terrifying.

"Ssssshh...it's okay. It's okay." Yoshiro wiped the tears from my eyes with his thumb. "It's his loss. He chose to do that, and you had nothing to do with it."

"IT'S NOT OKAY!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I looked for the source and it was coming from inside the restaurant. I was genuinely surprised though when Neji jumped from the airborne aquarium in the sky. I was even more surprised when he hit a front flip, barely avoided crashing into a carrot cake (which I think has a moving shrimp on the left curve of the second layer) and summersoulted onto the small balcony on which Yoshiro and I were having dinner.

"**N**-_**NEJI?!**_" I squeaked.

"Hn. Show-off." Yoshiro grunted.

I would've laughed at Yoshiro's antics if they didn't remind me of Neji so much. Well, that and the fact I was glaring at him.

"Tenten, he's not telling you the truth." Neji walked towards me.

"What do you mean by that?" I snarled at him. I wasn't going to let him play me for a fool. "Neji, you did something wrong. Just own up to it."

"No." He nodded his head at Yoshiro."I didn't do anything wrong, Tenten. He did."

"Neji..." I whispered.

"This guy has you thinking that i've been making out with my fangirls, but that's not true. He's the one who's been doing that, not me!" Neji told me. He then glared at Yoshiro. "Tell her, Yoshiro! **TELL HER!**"

"Tenten, you're not really going to go back to this guy, are you? Not after everything he said about you?" Yoshiro scoffed at Neji. "I know you know better."

"Tenten, I heard what he said about you! I wouldn't _DARE_ say such things about you!" Neji pleaded.

For a second, I thought I could see remorse in his eyes. But Neji's eyes never held feelings of guilt for anybody. Not even me.

"Oh, please! You should've though about that long before you cheated on her."

"DAMNIT, IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS _YOU!_" My ex-boyfriend pointed an accusing finger at Yoshiro.

A part of me wanted to believe that this was all a misunderstanding. That maybe this was some kind of cruel mix-up that could be easily fixed. Then Neji's words rushed back to me.

"No." I said.

"ROT IN HELL, YOU TE-huh?" Both of the boys looked back at me.

"Neji, you lost your chance." I glared at him.

"Chance? What chance? I never got a freakin' _**chance**_!" Neji yelled.

"I'm not a fool, Neji. I know what you said about me! If you think i'm gonna go back to you after you said all that stuff about me, then you better think again. I'm not stupid, Hyuga!" The tears of bitterness that I was holding back started spilling out of my eyes. "You called me a worthless bitch! You....you bastard! Now you must think that i'm just some rag doll for you to wipe your lusts on, huh? That i'm a nobody, huh? That i'm not worth your gosh-damn time, HUH? Well, you know what, **pal**?

"Tenten, please calm down!" Neji reached out to touch me, but Yoshiro shoved him away.

"EVRY SINGLE GOD-DAMN DAY I SPENT WITH YOU, I REGRET!" I yelled. "AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE MY MIND!"

"Ten...Ten-chan..." I heard Neji whimper.

"Stay away from her, you freak." I felt Yoshiro place his hand on my shoulder. Come on, Tenten. We're leaving."

I walked away from the table and right past Neji. However, there was one last thing I saw in Neji's eyes...

Sadness.

{Akautski's-Neji's Point of View}

"So that's it." I said out loud. "She's leaving me and I'm losing her. And it's all because of _that _**teme**!" I swung around only to punch a tray out of someone's hands. Someone familiar, actually.

"T-Tobi?" I looked up into two eye holes and a swirly orange mask. Then realizing what I had done, I started to pick up the pieces of scattered sausages and cheese that I had flung on the floor.

"Oh Tobi, i'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause you all this trouble."

"No," Tobi bent down to help me pick up the sausage snack that I had knocked down. "Tobi's sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"Tobi's sorry that you lost the person you loved the most." He looked down at the ground.

"Don't be sorry, Tobi. You don't have to pity me. After all, I'll get over it eventually." I mumbled, not really believing myself.

Tobi just smiled sadly. "You know, Tobi didn't always have Akautski to back him up. Before them, Tobi was very alone and sad." He looked at Itachi, the guy who was Tenten and Yoshiro's waiter. "But then I found 'Tachi and his friend Kisame found me. Now I have all of these guys as my friends. Friends that are willing to put me through med school."I couldn't tell for sure, but I was sure that Tobi smiled. "I don't know what would happen if I ever lost any of them."

I wiped a tear from my eyes.

"I-I never knew....I never knew you understood so much, Tobi." I sniffled.

"I'm smarter than everyone makes me out to be. I know a lot more, too. Just because i'm young doesn't mean i'm naive." The masked boy handed me a slip of paper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"My e-mail. Just send me a message when you need to talk."

"S-sure." I shrugged my shoulders. "Thanks, Tobi."

"No problem. Tobi's glad to help whenever he can." Tobi's voice became happy and light again.

I walked out of the restaurant with sagging shoulders and a heavy heart.

"*Sigh!* That's life for me."

{Later-Neji's home; Neji's room.}

"Hey, Hyuga. What's up?"

"Hey Uchiha-WAIT A MINUITE!" I spun around to take another good look. "UCHIHA!?"

"Hey. It's the one and only." He took a sip from a CapriSun that had been sitting on my dresser drwaer for the past two weeks.

"You know that thing is warm, right?"

"Yeah. Just the way I like it."

"That's two-week old CapriSun!"

"Really?"

"Yes, dodo!"

"Huh." Sauske looked at the pouch and took another sip. "That just makes it all the more better."

I just gawked at the guy. Since when was one of the few remaining Uchiha's so…weird?

"How did you even get in here?" I asked.

"I slipped in through the open window." Sauske pointed, and sure enough; the window was open. "So, how did you 'spy intervention' go?" The chicken-haired boy asked.

"Terrible." I murmured as I sat down in front of my bed. "She's…she's with Yoshiro for good."

"WHAT!?" Sauske exclaimed. "What do you mean, 'she's with Yoshiro for good?!' T-that's impossible!" He yelled out loud.

"I know. I can't believe it either." I said. Every time I thought about it, I felt like crying.

"Man," Sauske sat down right next to me. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Haven't you ever been dumped before?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Plenty of times. But that was before…Sakura. *Sigh!*" Sauske sighed.

I looked at him. I wished I could relate to his happiness. Then again, I had no one to call mine anymore.

"I can't believe I screwed up!" I shouted.

Sauske gave me a look of sympathy. "Man, just try not to think about it."

"What the HELL is that supposed to mean!? How can I do that when eating, sleeping, and watching Bleach is going to remind me of her?! I can't do anything right without thinking of her." I yelled.

I felt warm tears coming to my eyes.

'_NO!' _My mind screamed. _'I'm not going to break down in front of my friend. Not to mention my rival!' _

"Man, you alright?" Sauske asked.

"Yeah…do me a favor, Sauske."

"Sure."

"Leave."

"Okay." I heard footsteps and the clicking of a door being shut.

I stood up, walked to my bed, and fell into my pillow. Then I did something I haven't done since my dad died when I was four.

I cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Double Trouble!

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 8: Being Tenten

Mmm…what time is it?" I yawned as I woke up.

I looked over at my alarm clock. To my dismay, it read 3:30 a.m.

"COME ON!" I shouted. "You're telling me that I actually woke up at 3:30 A.M. ON A SUMMER MONDAY?" I almost screamed.

"Well…that's a shame. Wish I had that same early bird instinct during school." I joked to myself.

I knew the real reason why I was waking up this early. It was because of Neji and Yoshiro. You see, ever since I broke up with Neji, something was pulling at the corner of my heart. I was able to brush it off then; but after I met Yoshiro, it popped up again.

"Something's not right." I said out loud to myself. "There's something Yoshiro's not telling me."

The dream I just had didn't help much, either…

{Tenten's Dreamland}

"_Tenten…Tenten…" I heard Neji's voice call out to me._

"_Neji? What are you doing here?" I asked him._

"_Tenten, you have to believe me. I'd never hurt you." He reached out to me. _

_Then the memories of last Thursday came flooding back to me. _

"_No!" I slapped his hand away."You called me a worthless bitch! I'm not going back to you!" Tears started falling down my face. _

_That's when Yoshiro came and wrapped his arms around me. "Ssssssssssshh…don't worry, Tenten. I won't hurt you." He glared at Neji. "Now go away. _

_Neji vanished into thin air. _

"_Thanks Yoshiro-Yoshiro?" The moment I looked into Yoshiro's eyes, they were pitch black._

"_It's okay, Tenten." He grinned evilly. "I won't hurt you." He was looking more sinister by the second…_

{Back into reality}

I lay back down. I knew something wasn't right, but maybe if I got the truth out of Yoshiro somehow…

"I know!" I shot up! "I'll ask Ino for help! She's always good with these kinds of things."

I laid down, closed my eyes, and tried to go back to sleep; but no matter how hard I tried; something in my heart wouldn't settle.

{Over at Ino's place}

"Well, I'm actually glad you got rid of that no-good, Tenten. I knew he was I knew he was sneaking around, that Hyuga boy."

"Ino!" I said. "Don't talk about him like that. He just officially became my ex last Saturday. After all he _is_ Hinata's cousin."

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that he _is_ your ex. Even if he is **fine**, and _**sexy**_, and-"

"Ino!"

"I mean, even if he is Hinata's cousin!" Ino finished, looking flustered.

"But the thing is, something doesn't feel right. It feels like I've made some sort of mistake or something." I sighed.

"Oh Tenten, come on! I've never known you as the desperate type!" Ino grabbed my shoulders and shook me. " He CHEATED on you for crying out loud!"

"I know, Ino! You don't have to shake me to get that point across!" I felt my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

Ino stopped shaking me ad then crushed me in a deadly embrace.

"Oh Tenten, I'm so,SO, sorry! HOW COULD I BE SO INSENSITIVE?" She wailed.

_'Insensitive? To what?' _I thought to myself.

"You're still feeling vulnerable, aren't you?"

_'Oh God, yes...' _I thought.

"OH HELL NO!" I yelled out loud.

"*Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!* Denial, Denial, Denial."

"I'm not in denial! I just feel like...like Yoshiro's hiding something from me, you know?"

"Well, if you really feel that way, then you're probably right." Ino sighed. "Just promise me something, Tenten."

"What?" I asked?

"Don't get so used to dirt that you forget what real food tastes like."

I knew there was deep wisdom behind Ino's words. She has two years of emotional scarring and real scars to back her up.

"I promise I won't get used to dirt, Ino. I promise." I knew my worth very well.

"Good." She smiled. " Now get outta here and have a great day!"

{Later- Somewhere in the city}

"Now I wonder, where can find Yoshiro?" I asked. "I guess I could start at Ichi-Raku's. After all, a lot of boys hang out there. Or I could go to the arcade. Or maybe...gosh, I don't know!" I shook my head in frustration. There were so many places he could be, and I didn't know where to start looking.

"Hey Tenten."

"Oh. Hey Yoshiro." I smiled at him. I then did a double take. "Y-Yoshiro?"

"The one and only." He grinned. "So, what do you need?"

"I...I just need to ask you a question." Why was I hesitant?

"What is it, Ten-chan?" He asked me quietly.

"Um...are you hiding something from me?" I asked.

"No." He stated. "I have nothing to hide. Especially from you. Why'd you ask?"

I explained the dream that I had early this morning. After a while, he breathed out slowly and looked away from me.

"Well...there is this one thing-"

"I thought you said you had nothing to hide." I stated. As soon as those words left my mouth, I wished that I could take them back. Yoshiro was looking sadder by the second.

"It's just that all of my relationships had always fallen apart somehow. My girlfriends always ended up walking out on me."

"How come?" I asked.

"It was because they would always find someone better than me. Then they'd dump me and they'd make me feel like garbage." He sighed. "After knowing how that felt so many times; I'd never do anything like that to anyone. Especially not you, Tenten. I promise." He took my hand in his and rubbed it gently. He was doing i as if to say _'don't you believe me?' _

I absorbed his words; all of them. Neji promised that he would never hut me, but he was wrong. However, this was Yoshiro. He was different from Neji. He seemed sincere enough.

_'And besides, I can't hold on to Neji forever. I've got to learn how to move on.' _

"I believe you, Yoshiro." I smiled. "Thanks for telling me the truth."

*)*

U

The Author's Block!

*Whew!* This story can finally get back on a roll! This one was hard to do, because I had to rewrite it after it didn't save right. I know it's short, but tune in next time for: *gasp!* a depressed Neji!

until next time though,

imma' stay posted!

-Yoshi.C!


	9. Chapter 9

Double Trouble!

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 9: When in doubt, count on your friends. (Except when they sneak into your room through the window.)

"Nng...Tenten..." I moaned. "why'd you have to go?"

It's been two days since she left with my heart. I can't eat anything but Chinese food and strawberries with chocolate ice cream (those were Tenten's favorites). I can't watch Bleach. I can't read any manga. I can't function right. I can't even sleep. And when I do, the only thing I see in my dreams are memories. Some like bliss, some painful, but most about Tenten's past...

{Flashback/Dream}

_*Tap! Tap! Tap!* Three taps were heard on 9-year-old Neji's window on that Saturday night. He checked his alarm clock. It read 12:16 midnight. _

_'Please don't let there be a fourth tap.' Neji thought. _

_***WOOSH!* **A small pebble flew in through the window, hit the target on the wall, and hit a stack of marbles that led to a block, and then knocked down a line of bed sheets. Neji slid out of bed so he could go to the window. He wasn't surprised to see Tenten, but he was surprised to see her here this late. _

_"Tenten, what's wrong?" He pulled her through the window. _

_"It's my Dad. He's...he's drunk again." Tenten gulped. _

_"Did he try to hurt you again?" He asked. _

_"Yes. But I got away in time." _

_"What happened?" _

_"I don't want to talk about-" _

_"Tenten-chan, if you want me to help you, then you have to tell me what happened." Neji sat down on his bed and urged Tenten to do the same. _

_She breathed in and out slowly and brushed her hair back. Then, she started to speak. _

_"My dad...he was drinking again. My mom was downstairs cleaning the dishes. He wanted sex, like he always does when he's drunk." Her eyes started watering up. "She said no. She said no because she was scared. She was scared and tired. And then..." Tenten paused to wipe a tear from her eye. "h-h-he grabbed her by the neck and started to choke her. Then he said '**listen, you're ****my bitch!**** You got that? So you do whatever I want!**' Then he starting saying stuff about how he owned her, an how he always would own her. I was looking from the stairwell, but all I did was freeze. Then I snapped out of it as soon as he started choking her again. I ran down the stairs and starting hitting him." She shuddered. _

_Neji wrapped his left arm around Tenten's shoulders and started wiping away her tears._

_"He picked me up my nightdress and kicked me in my left shoulder. That's when my mom screamed: '**Run, Tenten! Run!**'" She tuned to look Neji in the eyes. "I asked her, '**what about you, mom?**' You wanna know what she said?" _

_Neji didn't have a chance to respond, because Tenten answered for him. "She smiled and said. '**baby, I'll rescue myself someday. Just save yourself first!**' So I ran. I ran and never turned back. But my father yelled and said that I was a nobody. That I was his bitch too, and that I would never-never leave that house alive." She started crying uncontrollably. "I-I s-shouldn't have left, Neji. I shouldn't have left her there alone. I should've at least turned back, a-a-nd-" _

_"And do what, Ten-chan? You couldn't have done anything else. Besides, it was right for you to come here. You're safe now." Neji pulled out an extra blanket from the closet and wrapped her in it. _

_He then pulled her onto her lap and started to rock her back and forth. Her cries slowly subsided into small whimpers. Neji started to hum a comforting lullaby to her as her eyes finally started to close. _

_"Neji..." Tenten whispered. "I'm weak, aren't I?"_

_"No. No, you're not weak. Where would you-" _

_"Dad said that criers are weaklings. Tough people don't cry, so that what makes them tough. Isn't that right, Neji-kun?" _

_"No." Neji ran his fingers through her hair. "Everybody cries. Even tough people cry sometimes, because they can't be strong all the time. They just need to set down their burdens sometimes. You think I'm tough all the time, don't you?"_

_Tenten nodded her head. _

_"Well I'm not always tough. I cry for my mommy and daddy too, you know?" Neji's eyes started to water. He looked away quickly; trying in vain to hide his shame._

_"Don't worry, Neji-kun. I won't tell anybody. I promise." Tenten wiped his tears away carefully with her right hand. "I promise."_

_"Thanks, Ten-chan." He tucked her into his bed. _

_Tenten fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Neji looked at her sleep, and he thought she looked like an angel. He didn't know why someone would want to hurt someone who looked like an angel. Neji suddenly got very angry. _

_"Anyone who tries to hurt my Tenten is a coward." He whispered. _

_He grabbed a baseball bat and slid into bed right next to Tenten. He placed the covers over her chin and placed his arm and the baseball bat over her body._

_"Neji-kun...protect me." She murmured. _

_" Oh, I'll protect you all right. I don't give a damn who comes in here; if they're coming after you then I'm fighting them to the death. They won't put a single hair on you. Over my damn dead body."_

_Neji's protective aura seemed to soothe the girl sleeping next to him, because she snuggled closer to him and smiled. _

{End of Flashback/Dream}

Believe it or not, those night were the times that I missed the most. The nights when I held her and was able to brush her hair back were the times that made me start to fall for her. She was so strong and so fragile at the same time. I was so busy thinking about her that I didn't notice that the door broke down until a voice sounded from the doorway.

"Neji! my man, what's-" Kiba announced as he walked in with Sauske, Naruto, and Sai. "Wak-tha-flock are you doing?" He exclaimed.

_'Well, ever since I broke up with Tenten, I decided I deserved a well-earned mope.'_ *Sigh!*

"Hyuga, what are you doing?" Naruto stepped around the place. "Chinese food, strawberries and chocolate ice-cream, spiderman comics-" Naruto whipped his head around to gape at something green. "OH! Is that Kermit the Frog?"

"NO!" I snatched it away before he could touch it. "Tenten loves Kermit the Frog."

"Dude...are you watching a documentary about Pandas?" Sauske almost exclaimed.

"Wait halfa' sec'..." Sai spoke up. "I believe I know what's happening here-"

"Neji, you're _moping_ aren't you?" An unknown voice entered the room and the conversation. We all turned to glance at the window, only to see Shino crawling through it.

"Oh, it's just Shino." We said in unison. Everyone except me did a double-take. "SHINO!"

"See? He's so deep into mope-counciousness *thud!* *Ouch!*" Shino fell on the floor. "that he didn't even notice me sneak in."

"Naw, it's not that. Sauske does it all the time, so I'm used to it." I mumbled.

"True that." Sauske smiled.

"Well the point is, _he's moping_. The 'oh-so-great' HYUGA NEJI never _ever,_ _**ever**_ mopes!" Kiba smirked.

"I'm not the Hyuga Neji you guys know." I looked away from them. "Tenten took the real Hyuga Neji away with her."

It was true. Ever since that dreadful day, a part of me felt missing.

"Dude, c'mon! You're acting all mopey-dopey, depressed 'Mr. I'm so lonely' over a girl? Get it together, man." Kiba scoffed.

"You..." Before I even knew what I was doing, I had grabbed Kiba by the collar. "You don't understand!"

Kiba looked scared for a minute. Then his look changed from a scared one to a sympathetic one.

"You're right, Neji. I don't understand. I'm sorry." He hung his head in humiliation.

I let go of him. I would forgive Kiba this all, he does owe me a well-deserved punch.

" I saw in an anime that the best way to heal a broken heart is with another heart." Sai spoke up. "If so, maybe Neji needs a heart transplant of some sort."

"Everyone broke out laughing except Sai. Even I had to laugh at his ignorance.

"What?" He asked. "Why are you laughing? You guys are acting as if I said something funny." He whined.

"You mean you were serious?" Naruto asked.

"Does it look like i'm kidding?" Sai crossed his arms.

That only set us off to laugh even more.

"We're sorry, Sai. It's just that you're so...well, innocent!" Sauske chucked as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Sai kind of does have a point, though." Shino stated. "Minus the heart transplant, of course."

"What do you mean, Shino?" Kiba asked.

"The only way to heal a broken heart _is_ with another heart. It's a figure of speech, but very true."

"Oh, I get it!" Naruto spoke up. "So all Neji needs is someone to open him back up again, and he'll be all better."

"Precisely." Shino stated.

I was in utter shock. How could my friends be planning to fix me up when I was still in pain? In front of my own face?

"Um, Hell-o? I'm right here, you guys!" I spoke up.

"Aw, c'mon Neji. We just don't want to see you down. At least, not like this anyway." Naruto said.

"Contrary to popular belief, we actually like your stoic and 'strong, silent type' attitude." Sauske piped in.

"*Sniff!* Really?" I looked up.

"Sure." Kiba said.

I sighed. The guys kinda had a point, even if Sai was off by a long shot.

"Well..." I sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Great!" Naruto grinned. "When you're ready, just call us!"

{Later that day-downstairs}

"Well, well, well..." Hiashi smirked. "look at who's finally decided to come back to planet Earth."

"Hn." I grunted. I wasn't in the mood for my Uncle's dry humor. At least not today, anyway.

"Neji, you've been moping for two days too long. I was worried about you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, and now that you seem to be feeling better, I need to tell you something."

"What?" I sat down on a stool.

"I got you a job."

"WHAT?" I fell of the stool.

"Well, I didn't want you being this moody and depressed all summer. So, I decided to do you a favor and get you a summer job."

"But I already got a summer job! At Foot LockerÔ! Remember?"

"Yeah, but your ex was going to work there, _Remember_?" He asked, mocking my tone.

"It doesn't matter, Uncle! I would've been bringing home _bread_! Real _bread_! Not white bread; **WHEAT **bread!" I groaned.

"I don't know what to tell you, Neji."

"Please tell me it's a well-paying, decent place."

"It's a well-paying, decent place."

"A-HA-_HA_! A-_HA-__**HA**_- *gasp!* Not funny."

"No seriously, Neji. The place is really fancy, has an odd but nice staff, and work together like family. I think it's called...augh! For the life of me, I just can't remember the name of that place-"

"Akautski's?" I whispered softly.

"YEAH! That's the place! Akautski's!" Uncle Hiashi exclaimed.

"Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..." I groaned.

"Huh? Neji, what's wrong?"

"HNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"What is it, Neji?"

"**HNNNNNNNNN****!"**

"Hyuga Neji, what the **hell** is wrong with you?"

"That's where Tenten broke up with me!"

"Oh." Hiashi said. "So, what were saying about bringing in that wheat bread?"

"You know what?" Forget about it."

"What? Wait, Neji i'm sorry-"

"I said _'Forget About It!_" I shouted as I stormed up the stairs.

"In case you want to know, you start work tommorow!"

"Well if that's the case, then I ain't goin'!" I yelled before slamming my room door.

)

U

Author's Block!

Hey, guys! I hope the first intro scene was touching and/or emotionally ,moving. I saw a bit of myself flash between the screen as I wrote that...

:(

But on a lighter note, we're probably going to be seeing more of Tobi! _pro-ba-blyyyyyy_...

Neji: But I wanna work at Foot Locker! And bring back bread! Real bread! Not that bleached and chalked *%&! they call 'white' bread! Wheat bread! The real *%&!

Yoshi-chan: Now I see why you too have a grudge against white bread. *Blech!*

-'till next time though,

imma stay posted!

Yoshi.C!


	10. Chapter 10

Double Trouble!

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 10: When you need me, I'll be there

The next day, I went to work.

It's not like I wanted to, but I had nowhere else to go. I mean, it might be the place where Tenten broke up with me, but I guess it's better than working at Foot Locker with her. I think I would break down if I saw her again, and that would be embarrassing. After all, I would be working with Tobi, and that's better than nothing. I e-mailed him this morning about the news, as a matter as fact...

E-mail:

**Hey Tobi,**

**You won't ****believe**** what my Uncle did yesterday! My Uncle got a job at your restaurant! Some zany coincidence, huh? **

Response:

**Hey Neji,**

**Yeah, Tobi heard. I saw your Uncle. He looks a lot like you. Anyway, Tobi's glad you're working here. Welcome to Akautski's! **

The fact that Tobi was there was already lifting my spirits. And maybe that Deidra character won't be so bad either...

I put on a lavender silk button-up and some black pants. I then put on some black Air Jordans, grabbed my wallet and cell phone, and went downstairs.

{Akautski's-8:30 a.m.}

"Good morning, Akautski's!" I greeted the place in a (surprisingly) cheery tone.

"Good morning, Hyuga-san!" Tobi scampered out from a corner. "Sasori said that I could be your guide for the next two weeks! Isn't that great?"

"Anou..." My mind went blank. "Sure, I guess."

"Awesome!" The swirly masked boy seemed to beam. "Now, let's get started!"

{The kitchen}

"Sasori said that you're on janitorial duty; so you'll be doing stuff like mopping floors, washing dishes, cleaning stations clean, etc...etc..etc..." Tobi said. Then he looked around from side to side and grinned. "But if we have a really busy day, Sasori might let you wait tables, cut veggies, or frost cakes!" He giggled.

"Really," Now that piqued my interest. "and how often is that?"

Tobi just broke out laughing. "In our last city district, Suna, it was **too** often. But don't worry. Hopefully this place won't be packed all the time." He chuckled.

"Yeah." I found the mop bucket and the mop." Konoha is a big district, but has that 'small-town' feel. That's what I love about this place..." My thoughts then wandered to all the places i've been here as I started to mop.

Then my thoughts started to wander to Tenten. The places we would hide out, when we would just hang, when we snuck out to Ichi-Raku's at night...

Tobi must have noticed somehow because he asked me something I didn't expect.

"You still miss her, don't you?" Tobi asked me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said icily.

"Woah, man. Don't try to get all hard with Tobi, now." He sassed. Then he got quiet, and his eye-holes seem to look downcast. "Besides, you're family now."

I sighed. I guess I could try to open up to these guys. I don't know why, but I kinda felt like I could open up to Tobi.

"Yeah, I miss her." I sighed. "I miss her like crazy. I spent the whole weekend and Monday crying over her."

"Tobi's sorry, man." He pulled out some red bell peppers and the cutting board. "But to be honest, Tobi thinks your lucky."

"Are you crazy, man? You think that having a broken heart is a good thing?" My mouth was agape with shock.

"Well, it's kinda like Itachi said once- "It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all." Tobi must have been mimicking Itachi's voice, because I swear it got an octave lower.

"Hey," I started to say. "Isn't Itachi Sauske's older brother?"

"Yeah." He responded quietly. "But that's a story he has to decide to tell you. I mean, I would tell you myself, but you have to earn his trust first."

"Oh. Okay." I said.

_'I wonder what that's all about?'_ I thought.

Just then, Konan walked in with empty tubes of frosting. "Hey, Tobi. Kisame's out today, so do you think you can make me another batch of frosting? I would do it myself, but I really have to start baking those cheesecakes."

"Well, don't look at Tobi. Tobi's already started on today's creamy Alfereado ramen special, so he can't help you."

"Well, somebody has to!" She sighed in exasperation.

I looked at the dilemma unfolding in front of me. I was just moping, and I needed something that would really take my mind off of Tenten.

"I'll do it." I spoke up. "I'll make you another batch of frosting. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Wow. Thanks, kid. Now what's your name?"

"Neji. Hyuga Neji." I reached her hand out to shake it.

"My name is Konan. Just 'Konan.' " The blue-haired woman smiled. "Now I have the ingredients laid out for you in the bakery kitchen. All you have to do is read the instructions and follow them."

"Okay, 'Just' Konan." I smiled.

"Wow. Seems like the new kid's gotten lucky. Not only does he get to make frosting on his first day, but with the cutest girl in Akautski's! How lucky!" Tobi's mask seemed to be radiating with pride. "Tobi's so proud of you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get back to work, you silly little nutcase." Konan chuckled and swatted him with an empty tube.

Tobi laughed with glee while Konan beckoned me to follow her. I did as she silently told me.

{20 minutes later}

"Wow, Neji! You're really good with this frosting thing! And to think that this is actually your first day!" She beamed. Then her smiled faded for some reason. "I can't believe that Sasori gave you a guide like Tobi."

"Tobi's not that bad." I said as I turned off the mixer. "He's actually pretty nice."

"Nice? _Nice?_" The blue-haired woman scoffed. "That kid is a total goofball, and you think that's-"

"Hey! Leave him alone, okay? He's a cool friend." I snapped.

"Gosh! Touchy and on our toes, aren't we Hyuga?"

"Hn."

"What's that mean?"

"HN."

"Gosh, fine. But don't expect any favors from me, kid." She stormed away to put some cakes in the oven.

I looked at her and nodded my head side to side.

_'That woman has got to be crazy!' _I thought. _'I have to talk to Tobi about her.'_

{1:00 p.m.-Lunchtime at Akautski's}

I had no idea why, but the lunch rush at Akautski's wasn't really a 'rush' today: maybe Konoha and Suna were two totally different districts.

"Hey new kid," Deidra nudged me with his left arm. "You want some New York style cheesecake with chocolate and strawberry syrup, yea?"

My mouth watered at the sound of those words. "Sure! That sounds great!"

"Come to the kitchen then." Deidra ushered me into the pastry kitchen. Sasori, Itachi, Tobi and Konan were also there, chowing down on Akautski specialties like fried sushi, Danish dumplings, and of course, New York style cheesecake with chocolate and strawberry syrup. I helped myself to a heaping slice and took a huge bite. The cheesecake melted in my mouth wonderfully, and the chocolate and strawberry syrup made it taste even better. I was just about to take another bite when the bell that was hung at the door rang.

"Hey new kid," Itachi spoke up quietly. "would you get that for us please?" "His name is Neji. Hyuga Neji." Konan spoke up.

"I didn't ask you, now did I?"

"Hey! I'm just sayin'-"

"It's okay! I'll go take their order." I set my plate down and got up to leave the pastry kitchen.

"Tobi will go with him!" Tobi jumped up to follow me as well.

I gave him a questioning stare, but he nodded his head eagerly at me.

_'Whatever.'_ I thought.

I walked out of the kitchen and behind the counter with Tobi on my heels. That's when I saw something that made my mouth drop open in shock. Yoshiro was here, and he brought Tenten with him! I simply watched in shock as he pulled her chair out for her and pushed it back in after she sat down. He then had the nerve to bend down and kiss her cheek.

"That's the girl-snatcher, all right." Tobi shook his head in shame. "I sensed his presence as soon as I heard the bells ring."

"Hn." I grunted. _'So that's why he decided to follow me.' _I thought.

My blood was simmering just a while ago, but my blood started to boil as soon as he started walking towards me.

As soon as he got to the counter, he leaned on it and smirked. "I heard you were working here."

Why, the nerve! First he goes about stealing my girlfriend, then he comes up in here like he's totally innocent and that we're cool! What's he here to do; rub it in my face? I don't motha' ^%$*&#! think so!

"Listen, **Yo-shi-ro,**" I snarled quietly. " I'll admit won. I get it. You got Tenten, okay? You stole her away from me. Now what do you want?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, **Ne-ji**."

That's when I snapped. "Listen, Yoshiro! I'm no gonna stand here and let you belittle me, nor am I gonna let you insult my intelligence! I know you're here to rub the fact that you have Tenten in my face!"

"Why, i'm here to do no such thing!" He feigned innocence and put his hands up to his chest, but the devious look in his eyes was still there.

I leapt across the counter to hit him. Tobi grabbed me by my waist before I had the chance to snatch him, though.

"WAIT, NEJI! DON'T DO IT! DON'T GO FROGGER ON THE CUSTOMERS! THAT'S WHAT GOT ZETSU PUT ON PROBATION!" Tobi yelled.

I kept on fighting his pull, and I eventually broke free. That's when I saw Tenten coming to the counter. She looked pissed, too.

"Neji, what the hell is going on?" She asked me.

"Your boyfriend here is insulting my intelligence and being a total ass-hole." I told her.

"Yoshiro, go sit down." Tenten told him.

"But-"

"Go. Sit. Down." She growled.

"Fine, but if you need me, then just call me." He stormed off, leaving Tenten and I alone for the first time in days.

At first, the two of us were just silent. Then Tenten broke the silence.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Then what is he to you?"

"He's just a friend, okay? And why do you care so much, anyway? We're over, remember?" She looked away from me.

Her brown orbs seemed empty and hollow, but I saw a silver lining of hurt inside of them.

"Tenten, look at me." Her head didn't move. I cupped her cheek in my hand and turned her face towards mine. "**Look** at **me**."

"I'm looking at you, Hyuga." Tenten replied harshly.

"But not like the way you used to." I stroked her cheek softly. "Listen, Tenten. If you need anything, and I mean _anything, _all you have to do is call. Okay?" Before I knew what I was doing, I brushed her lips gently with mine; knowing that this would probably be the last time we would kiss. I deepened it before she pushed me away.

"U-um...t-thanks N-n-neji. I...I'd like the special, one dècafe coffee, and one caramel frappè." She stuttered.

"Okay." I said quietly. "I'll be back in a second."

I went back into the kitchen feeling out of sorts for some reason.

"What was their order?" Deidra asked.

"T-the special, one dècafe, a-and a c-caramel f-f-frappè..." It took me a while to realize that my eyes were clouded with something wet and that my voice was choking up. Then a lump in my throat started to grow.

"Dude, Neji are you alright?" I heard Deidra ask me.

"E...excuse me..." I ran past them and headed into the supply closet. I shut the door behind me, crawled into a small corner, and started bawling my eyes out.

"Neji? Neji, what's wrong?" I heard Konan's voice next.

_'No!' _I thought. _'I can't let them see me in my moment of weakness!' _ But I couldn't stop crying, even when Tobi, Itachi, and Deidra came in also.

I also didn't stop crying when Konan and Tobi wrapped their arms around me to give me a hug; nor did I stop when Itachi rubbed my back, while Deidra rubbed my hair saying, "The kid has it rough out there. It's the hard-knock life for all of them nowadays.

{Later that day-Tenten's Point of view}

"Thanks for lunch, Yoshiro. It was great." I smiled.

"You're welcome. After last week, I thought we could try it again without the interruptions, you know?"

"Yeah." I looked up. "That was almost better than last time."

"Tenten, are you okay? You've seemed a little bit...well, distant since you and Hyuga last talked."

"Well, we exchanged some words... he said that if I ever needed him for anything, that he would be there for me. And then... he kissed me."

"He did what?" Yoshiro exclaimed.

"He kissed me." It upset me the way Yoshiro was acting.

"Why that little...coming onto you like he didn't do anything wrong. He's a real coward, crawling back to you the way he did." He grumbled.

"Yoshiro, I know you have a right to be upset with him accusing you of things you didn't do and whatnot, but please don't."

"Well, you said I had a right to be mad at him. So why shouldn't I?"

"I just don't want you to dwell on that too much. It'll just make you even more upset." I rested a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, I don't want to see you upset."

"Tenten, just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Just promise me you won't go back to him."

"Why?"

Yoshiro took his hands into mine and rubbed them gently. "Because...just don't, okay?"

"That's not clear enough, Yoshiro."

"Well...it's because he doesn't deserve you. And besides," Yoshiro blushed and looked away. "I like you."

I blushed. "Thank you, Yoshiro. Oh," I grasped his hands a little bit tighter. "and, I like you too."

"Good." He kissed my cheek. "Now, I believe this is your stop."

I looked up only to see that we were, in fact, in front of my house.

"Thanks again, Yoshiro. For everything." I smiled.

"No problem. Anytime, okay?"

"Okay."

I grinned as I walked onto my front yard, up my porch, and into my house. For some reason, I just felt giddy and happy. The real kind of happy. It felt like forever since i've been happy like this. So I was surprised when I saw my mom on the floor, trembling and crying.

"Mom?" I asked and squatted down to rub her shoulder. "Mom, what's wrong?"

She turned to look at me and said:

"Tenten...your father's been released from prison."

*(*

U

Author's Block!

Wow! Pretty damn unexpected, huh? Tenten moves on while Neji stays down in the dumps. Or so we think...

-till next time though,

imma stay posted

Yoshi.C!


	11. Chapter 11

Double Trouble!

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 11: Dealing with the trauma

I sat on my bed, looking up at my ceiling. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that my father was going to be released from prison today. I had prepared myself for this moment: physically and mentally. However, every time I tried to prepare myself emotionally, I would get scared and freak out. My imagination would spiral out of control, and I would have these terrible visions...

Thus, flashing me back to the moment that led up to this one...

Flashback

_"I said, GET ME ANOTHER PLATE, **BITCH!**"_

_My dad was yelling at my mom. Again. It scared me the way he did that. The scariest thing, though, was that he yelled at her over the littlest things; so anything could set him off. Yesterday, it was the door. Today, it was the food._

_"I go out and work 12-hour shifts everyday, working to feed this STUPID FAMILY," He pointed at me and my three brothers. "and you don't even have the decency to keep my damn food warm for me?" He slammed the plate of food into her face. "I don't think so!" _

_My mother slowly slid down the wall in shock and fear. The macaroni, spareribs, and coleslaw we were eating for our lunch dripped down her face and clothes as if to say she were wilting. She sat on the floor in silence for a few seconds; although it sounded like forever. Then, she finally spoke up._

_"Please...Please Takashi don't hit me-"_

_"AND WHY SHOULDN'T I, DAMNIT? IS IT BECAUSE YOU THINK I'M STUPID OR SOMETHING? HUH? I KNOW THAT AS SOON AS I TURN MY BACK ON YOU, THAT YOU'RE GONNA GO OUT AND SLEEP WITH EVERY MAN ON THE PLANET! I'M NOT STU-"_

_"NO!" My mother shouted. "it's because...it's because I'm pregnant." _

_My father's look of anger was replaced by a blank look._

_"Oh." He looked at my mother. "Then in that case, then I don't care."_

_"W-what? But Takashi, this is your child we're talking about here, an-"_

_"You think I care?" He walked up to where she was sitting and grabbed her shirt by the collar and slammed her back against the wall. "Do you **really** think I care? As far as I'm concerned, I never wanted this DAMN FAMILY! I never wanted kids!But you HAD to keep on pushing! You just HAD to!" He turned to glare at us. "You all...you all were accidents. Curses. Burdens. You think this woman loves you?" He pointed to our mother, who was looking down at the tiled floor in shame. "No. She just puts up with you only for God-knows-what."_

_"STOP IT!" She shouted. "Kids, you know that's not true! Mommy loves you! Mommy loves you so-"_

_"SHUT UP!" He kicked her in the side. "Kids, don't listen to that bitch. She's lying."_

_"I wouldn't...I would never...lie...I wouldn't-" _

_My father kicked her in the stomach hard. _

_"Don't you EVER talk back to me! You understand?" He grabbed her neck and started choking her._

_At this, point, I was fed up with all of my father's behavior. I mean, who does he think he is to take his anger out on her? So I picked up my fork, and slowly crept up behind him. Then I stabbed the fork into his back. Hard._

_"YEOUCH!" He yelped. He was so startled that he let my mother's throat go. _

_"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" I shouted at him._

_He laughed at me and said, "Wretch, who the #%$ do you think you're talking to?"_

_"You daddy! You can't go and hit mommy for no reason. It's wrong!" I shouted at him. _

_Maybe it didn't seem tough, but it sounded like the right thing to say, so I said it._

_"Oh yeah?" He gave me a cocky look."well in that case, why don't I just pick on you?'_

_Before I knew it, his hand shot out to grab my throat, but I lifted my left arm in self-defense. He lifted me up and threw me against the wall outside the kitchen. _

_"Ouch!" I yelped. _

_I stood up and ran for the door. However, my father grabbed a knife and blocked me. _

_"Where do you think you're going, bitch?" He growled at me. _

_I high-tailed it out of there and made a break for the back door. _

_"Oh no you don't!" He shouted. "You're not making it out alive this time! He threw the knife at me, which hit my rear end before I crawled through the doggy flap in the doorway._

_From there on out, I ran down the steps to the grass in the backyard, and started to run towards Neji's house._

{End of flashback}

I didn't feel like remembering the rest, so I blocked it out. However, I couldn't help but shudder at the memory. I mean, what was I going to do?

"Am I going to tell Neji?" I asked myself.

It was one of the biggest questions on my mind. I mean, he was there on those nights when I ran to him. I had no one else to turn to, so I turned to him. Those were the moments that brought us closer together. I remember his overprotective aura...his minty scent...his warm arm and his baseball bat covering me...the rocking me to sleep...the lullabies...all the warm feelings from these experiences wrapped me in a blanket of warmth and security.

I still was mad at Neji for cheating on me. I really was. But my heart was telling me to let go...just this one time.

_'Alright.' _I said to myself as the feelings lulled me to sleep. _'But just this one time.' _

{Neji's Place-Neji's room}

"That was some first day at work." I said to no one in particular. I collapsed on my bed, exhausted.

After crying my eyes out, I had to tell my fellow Co-workers the whole truth. It felt embarrassing at first, but after awhile I got used to it. And you know what: it felt good talking to these guys. They didn't judge me at all or anything. However, I still felt something unnerving in the air around me, and it wasn't my body odor. Something was up, and I had a hunch it was about Tenten.

"Maybe I'll just sleep it off. They say that's a great way to avoid your problems." I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Little did I know about the dream that was going to come next...

{Neji's Dream}

_"Neji! Neji!" I heard a familiar melodic voice from call from my doorway. _

_Except today, it sounded distressed. I was concerned, because there was only one person who could make a distress call like that. I opened the door, only to reveal a panicked stricken and bleeding Tenten._

_"N-neji...Please...help me." She collapsed into my arms._

_"Tenten!" I noticed the knife sticking out of her rear and pulled it out. "Tenten, stay with me, okay? Stay with me." I whispered into her ear. _

_I picked her up and carried her through the door bridal style. I set her down on the couch and cooed to her softly._

_"Sssssssshhh...sssshhhh... what happened, Tenten-chan?" I asked her, running my fingers through her hair._

_"I-it's...i-it's my Dad again. He's choking my mom, Neji! We have to help her!" She panicked. _

_"Shh...you need to get some rest, Tenten. You can't go back there, not in your current condition. Stay here." I told her._

_"But you can't go there alone! My dad...he'll crush you, Neji!" She whimpered._

_"Not if I can help it." I growled._

_Just then, Hinata nii-chan walked into the living room. _

_"Woah. Neji-nii-sama, what's going on here?" Hinata asked me. _

_"Hinata, I need you to take care of Tenten-chan for me."_

_"B-but what about you, nii-sama?" She asked me._

_"I need to do something real quick." I said as I ran up the stairs. _

_As soon as I burst into my room, I grabbed my baseball bat and ran back into the living room. _

_There I saw Hinata wrapping up bandaging Tenten's wounds. She pulled her pants back up and helped her turn around. She then covered the bun-haired girl's body and rubbed her back reassuringly. Tenten shivered quietly. I walked up too the couch and squatted down to meet her eyes._

_"Ten-chan don't worry. I'll be back." I kissed her forehead and grasped her hand._

_"Be careful... Neji-kun." She whispered in a faint, hoarse voice._

_I let go of her hand reluctantly and walked out the door._

_It took about 15 minutes to make it to Tenten's house since she lived several blocks away, but I made it in about 7 minutes since I was running. I ran up and kicked down the front door. The anger and resentment that was building up inside me had turned into adrenaline; thus turning into strength. Just then, I heard heavy drunken feet stomping down stairs._

_"H-hey! *Hic!* Now what the hell was *hic!* that?" I heard a slurred voice yell._

_No one responded. I dove straight into the dining room at my left, which was used for visitors. I then walked into the kitchen through the door at the far left of the dining room. I then hid inside one of the bottom cabinets, but left it open a crack. _

_A few moments later, I saw Tenten's dad, Takashi, walk into the kitchen. I head what sounded like a fridge opening up. Then came shuffling, and the opening of a carbonated drink. The alcoholic aroma wafted to my nose. Beer. The whole house smelled of it. I head him gulp it down quickly, then the crushing of the can. The aluminum then clattered to the floor._

_"Damn woman needs to buy me some more beer." I heard him mutter. _

_His footsteps came closer to the cabinet that I was in. I held my breath; my heartbeat speed up. However, he turned around and started walking away from me._

_**'Well, here goes nothing'** I thought._

_With abrupt quickness, I jumped out of the cabinet and struck him in the back of the head with the baseball bat. Hard. I then hit him in the spine. Despite this, he didn't pass out or fall like I hoped he would. He swerved around to face me with bloodshot eyes. And boy, was he **angry**!_

_"YOU!" He snarled at me. "YOU'RE THAT HYUGA BRAT!" _

_"Who you callin' a brat, you brute?" I snarled at him._

_"YOU!" He swung his fist at me, but I blocked it with my bat. I then scurried through his legs and struck him in the neck. He stumbled to the left, then to the right, and collapsed on the ground with a heavy 'thud'. _

_"If you ever lay a single hair on my Tenten-chan ever again, I swear I'll..." I turned away from him. "I'd hate to think of the hell I'd put you through."_

_I started walking away from him, but just then, he grabbed my right ankle and pulled me down with him._

_"Not so fast, you brat. Nobody tells me what to do with my daughter and gets away with it." He stood up, with me dangling in the air from his big, beefy hand. _

_"Nng...let...me...GO!" I swung to strike him in the stomach, but he hit my bat away from me. _

_"Now...I'm going to crush you like the little cockroach you are. Just like my **stupid** whore-for-a-wife and her so-called '**ba-by**'." He growled in a mocking voice._

_'No! I'm not going to fail Tenten-chan!'_

_Just then, I heard footsteps storming in the house. Some were heavy, some were light, and one was oddly patterned. I heard the sounds of guns being pulled out their holsters._

_"PUT THE KID DOWN TAKASHI AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" The cop yelled. _

_'Apparently, he already has some bad history with this guy.' I thought._

_"Fine." Takashi let me go, and I landed feet first on the floor. _

_"NEJI!" Tenten cried and limped towards me. she stumbled into my arms as soon as she reached me._

_"Neji-nii-sama! You're okay!" My cousin Hinata came up to me, looking concerned. _

_"H-Hey! What's that *hic!* little wretch doing in this house? I t-thought I *hic!* killed her!" Takashi slurred._

_"So you're the one who did that, huh? You're gonna be behind bars for a long time, Takashi."_

_"Hey! That's not *hic!* fair! And since when were we on a first name basis?"_

_However, Takashi's arrest (or his babbling) didn't matter to me right now. All that mattered now was that Tenten-chan was safe inside my arms..._

{End of flashback}

I jumped up out of my bed. That wasn't what I expected. Unless...

"No...he can't be..."

{Yoshiro's Point-of-view}

After taking Tenten out on her date and walking her back home, I went back to the small apartment I was staying in. I pulled out the key, opened the door, got in, and shut it quickly. On the bed was a man with broad shoulders, black eyes, and dark brown hair. He was a heavy-muscled man as well, one that would've made wrestlers quiver in their feet.

"So..." He asked me. "How'd it go?"

"That Hyuga brat is out of the way, Tenten's vulnerable, and I've got her in the palm of my hand like putty. Everything is going according to plan," I smirked. "Takashi."

"Good." He smiled evilly. "I guess that means that now would be a great time to see my daughter Yoshiro."

)

U

Author's Block!

Hey, guys! Forgive me for the late update; my personal life is getting a bit...well, _overbearing_. It's driving me emotionally sick. See ya soon!

-'till next time though

imma stay posted!

Yoshi.C!


	12. Chapter 12

Double Trouble!

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 12: Taking that first step to moving on...(Sorta')

_"When you're ready, just call us!" _ I could still hear Naruto's voice ringing in my head.

That discussion from two weeks ago was still stuck in my head. I would think about it every once in awhile whenever I blew off hanging out with my friends for an online Adult SwimÓ Bleach marathon. So on this particular Monday, I had decided to stop putting my friends off and at least call one of them. I picked up my cell, and auto dialed the last number I called that wasn't Tenten's. Turned out, it was Naruto's. A couple of rings later, he picked up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Neji? Neji, is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me. What's up?"

"Eh, nothing much...Sauske, Kiba, Sai and I are having a Call of Duty 3 tournament, and i'm winning-HEY! Didn't I say to keep that paused?(1.)" I heard Naruto scream at the boys over the phone.

"We did no such thing!" I heard Kiba's voice in the background.

"Yes you did! I may be knuckleheaded, but i'm no idiot!" He yelled back.

I had to laugh at that one. I considered that a weird retort considering the fact that I always though of those two words as the same thing. (I mean, they are interchangeable, right?)

"Anyway, I was calling to see if we could hang out sometime this week-"

"Sure! Meet us at Uchiha's this Wednesday, and dress nice!" I could feel Naruto's smile radiating from the other end of the line. Then his mood swung to one of frustration: "KIBA! If you don't stop cheating-you know what, we're starting this tournament over!"

"_Awwwwwwwwww, man!_" I heard the guys groan and suck their teeth.

"Man Naruto, why you gotta be like that?" I heard Kiba complain.

"My house, my rules. And if you keep on complaining, we'll set up the Game Cube and play Super Smash Bros. Melee!"

"...THIS SLEEPOVER SUCKS!" I heard the guys yell in unison.

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE CHANGING SYSTEMS!"

"YAAAA-I mean...uh...aw man...that like, sucks." I heard the sarcastic mumbling of the guys.

"*Heh! Heh! Heh!* I'll see you on Wednesday, Naruto." I chuckled.

There was nothing like my friends to help cheer me up.

{Wednesday-Sauske's house}

I had no idea what Naruto exactly meant by *air quotes* _'Dress nice' _ but I tried my best. I had put on a white long-sleeved shirt with blue stripes and a blue, orange, and yellow bow-tie. Alright, I know it's probably tacky, but it was my Father's, okay? According to my Uncle, it's what he wore on him and my mother's first date.

"Hey guys, i'm he-" I said as I walked up to the Sauske's house.

Just as I stepped onto the sidewalk, a Mercedes Bens screeched around the curb knocking down the postal service box and leaving a streetlight in the same condition as the Leaning tower of Pisa. I was amused by that fact until I suddenly realized something-that Mercedes Bens was heading straight for me!

"GET THE #&%! IN THE CAR! **GET THE #&%! IN THE CAR!**" I heard a somewhat familiar voice cry out as the door shot open. Before I knew it, a nice-smelling arm shot out, grabbed me around my stomach, and yanked me in.

"Yargh!" I cried as I was pulled into the Bens. I landed straight on my back and looked up.

It took a few seconds, but then I realized that the car interior was quite familiar. The leather was nice but somewhat worn, and that odd smell mixture of foamy soap and French fries were unmistakable. That's where I realized _exactly _ where I was-"

"Hey Neji! Ready for your blind date?" I heard Sauske's voice from my left side.

_'Wait...blind date?' _ I thought suddenly. "DAMMIT UCHIH-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Chill it, Hyuga. It's not like you can escape anyway." A voice that sounded a lot like Kiba's calmly voiced from my right side.

"Yeah, Hyuga. Take a chill pill and a pack o' Tic-Tacs." I head a hyperactive voice appear from right behind me.

As much as I hated to admit it, he might have been right. Even if I was able to overtake Sauske's crazy driving, and throw Naruto and his crazy demeanor out of the car with Sauske, I would never make it past Kiba's AWFUL dog breath.

_'*Sigh!* Fine...' _I inaudibly sighed and gave in. _'But it better be one hell of a GOOD TIME you sons of bastards!' _

"Wow..." I sighed. "I can't believe i'm _actually_ doing this."

"Well you are, so you better enjoy it!" Naruto grinned.

I was going on a blind date. A real blind date. I mean, I was sick of crying over Tenten (or so I thought) and I wanted to move on, (at least that's what I was thinking before I got kidnapped) but I can't believe I was desperate enough to get sucked into this!

"Me and my damn Hyuga pride..." I accedentally said out loud.

"What's that, Hyuga? Something about your pride?" Kiba snickered.

"Shut up, Inuzuka." I fumbled with my bow-tie.

"We're here, guys." Sauske pulled p to Akaustki's slowly and halted to a stop. "Be back and ready inb2 hrs., Hyuga."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and got out of the Mercedees Benz. "Thanks for the ride, Uchiha."

"No problem, man." He said.

Naruto closed the door for me, and Sauske left the lot quickly. I turned around to look back at the resturant and sighed.

"This is not going to be easy." I breathed and walked in.

I had to admit, it was nice of Akautski's to close down the resturaunt just for me; even if it was just a 'blind date'. Tobi and Konan even agreed to stay and work late just to make sure everything went right. I insisted that they go home, but they insisted to stay right back.

"Tobi wants to check this girl out for you; and besides," I could feel his smileradiating from his mask. "Tobi's glad you're back in the dating pool!"

"Tobi, I never was one for the dating pool." I groaned when he said that.

He just laughed and chuckled a 'what-ever'.

And here I was. I sat down at the table where my name was written on a small card. I looked around. The resturaunt lights were dimmed; as if they were trying to give the place a sultry and seductive look. Soft jazz was playing in the background. The scents of delicious American cusine along with soba drifted from the kitchen. I smiled as moe warm memories of me and Tenten swirled into view.

_'No!' _I shook my head to clear the thoughts. _'I'm over that now!' _

"Excuse me, Mr. Hyuga," Tobi's voice spoke up from what seemed like nowhere. "your date is here."

I looked up to look at a young lady wearing a green, sleeveless dress. The dress sparkled with turquoise sequins. I looked into a face with dark green eyes and a small smile. Her hair was blonde, and was put into four small pineapple-looking buns. (Similar to Shikamaru's hairstyle.)

"Hello." She said. "My nme is Subaku no Temari."

)(

)

O

Aurthor's block

Sorry for the late update! You can blame life and my short attention span. This chaptermight be short, yes, but I really need to think out Temari's and Neji's interactions with each other.

(1.) My brothers do this to me all the time. As soon as I pause the game and turn my back, they unpause the game andkill me. It's just not fair! Ah, well...

'till next time though,

imma' stay posted.

-Yoshi.C!


	13. Chapter 13

EMERGENCY AURTHOR'S NOTE!

Dear readers,

Today, i'll be bringing back a minor character from near the very beggining of the story. Chapters 4 and 5, to be persice. Remember the kid that tried to rob Neji with BB bullets whilehe was walking home in Chpt. 4? Well, his nameis Kyodan, and Kakashi makes a very vital reference abot who he's related to in Chpt. 5. So go back to thoe chapters and read them over, please? Thanks!

And now ladies and gentlemen, I kindly present to you:

Double Trouble!

By: SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan

Chapter 13: Enter...The Threads of danger: Kyodan!

Quiet...that's how my day started. Very quiet,considering I had four brothers and a mom in the house, and almost always one of them was up before me. I guess it was just one of those rare days that I never get enough of. Unfouretanetly, I should've nown something was very off about it. Maybe I shouldn't have said yes to Yoshiro when he asked me if I wanted togo to the curcis. Maybe I shouldn't have let him lead me into the red light district of Konoha after dinner. Maybe I shouldn't have trusted him enough to go into the hotel room he was staying in; knowing full well that there werebutterfliesin my stomach and that I was very, very nervous. However, i'm just too shaken up to say much more, and mythoughts are running together now, and i'm just SO DAMN TIRED...so, I guess i'll let the boy , let the boy speak...he hold the keys to all of my awnsers...him and his father anyway...

{Roughly three hours ago}

Hey there! My name is Kyodan! I'm seven years old, and my Daddy's name is Kabuto. Sound familiar? Yeah, well it should! He's the biggest, baddest, pimp in all of Konoha, and the leader of the Konoha Raptors. That's right-my daddy, the main man of Konoha! And someday,i'm going to be his second-in-command! Although to be quite honest, I bet I could be a better second-in-command thanthe one he has now. (Now it's just for Danzo the Bastard creep to die.)

Anyway, guess what? Dad decided to that I was old enough to run my own corner! (Imagine that! My own corner!) Of course, that's only about two streets, but still, I think it's pretty bad ass. The two streets are Suzuki St. and Sayonara St., in the Red Fire intersection. It's pretty much deserted throughout the sun's shine, but before dawn and as soon as the streetlights are on: booooooooooooooy, you better believe that corner is crawling with junkies!

Junkies, and a whole lot of my dad's women. He has this one lady named Ms. Suki, and she has a daughter my age. Her name is Sonya, and she sure is pretty! Oh wait...

Aw man! I've definetly gotten ahead of myself again. My daddy said once that my big ass ego is so big, that it'd probably give everything about the Raptors away to the police. It's a good thing i've never been picked up by the police . And it's sure as hell gonna stay that way! Anyway...

The reason why I just blabbed this stuff to you is because I just happen to be working my corner tonight. Yep, and hopefully I'll be able to show you guys how it's done!

However, the problemis: nobody's exactly shown up yet.

Alright, somaybe it has something to do with Cirque du Soleli showing up in Japan suddenly, but still! What junkie in thier right mind would ditch getting high for some stupid, dumb circus? And even if they did(or wanted to) how would they be able to afford it? Some of those guys owe me money! (And to think that I actually gave out samples!)And I haven't seen Sonya around either. Even if her om had made an 'aquaintance'(as she liked to call them) on the way here, Sonya would've continued on without her.

Oh, well. Someone was bound to show up...eventually. I sighed and sat down exactly where I was standing.

'Dad''s going to hate the fact that I didn't make any sales tonight.' My eyes watered at that fact, and I looked down at the ground; feeling more depressed than ever.

Suddenly, I heard something like furniture falling and a vase crashing. Then I heard something that was very unlikely.

"TAKASHI, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I heard a female voice shout. I lifted my head, only to find out that it was coming from infront of me-the motel! And it was no more than 6 meters away from me!

"Oh,so i'm not Da-ddddyyyy anymore? That makes me sad, Tenten. To think that you don't even have the respect and audacity to recongnise me as your FATHER anymore?" Another crashing noise shouted from the motel room.

"YOSHIRO! DO SOMETHING!" I heard the said girl scream.

"Sure!" I saw a shadow flash through the illuminated space in the room.

Then the female voice shouted: "DAMMIT YOSHIRO! WHENI SAID DO SOMETHING I MEANT DO SOMETHING TO HELP!"

"Wait half-a-second...Takashi...Takashi...Takashi..." Then the name registered. TAKASHI!

I've heard my dad say a whole lot about him in the past two weeks. According to my dad, way back in the day, Takashi and him were freinds. Like in high school. They were even freinds way before then, but I won't get into that. Anyway, Takashi didn't have such a great life, and my dad got into the dealing business. So Takashi signed his life over to my dad(literally) by contract. No joke, kid. My dad has that contract framed and up on a wall. That's how much he values thier friendship.

However, things went sour when he started smoking the stuff he was supposed to sell. My dad didn't notice at first, but when he started to lose money and found out his customers were going to other dealers...well, let's just say he was not a happy man. Add that to the fact that Takashi went to jail two months after her was found out, and you've got a freindship turned foul feud.

'Hey, I know !' I got an idea as I jumped onto my feet! 'I'll just do my dad a favor and remind the guy that he owes my dad a whole bunch of "dirty money"! It's the least I could do for my dad.' I grinned at the thought of it. Before I even realized it, I had already crossed the road and literally flewup the two-and-a-half stairs that I needed to. Every cool dude needs to make a grand enterance, and that partially open window was what I needed in order to do it.

One jump later, I had sommersaulted through the pasty mustard yellow curtian and landed gracefully;like I had been kneeling on my left leg with my right foot on the floor.

"Wwwwwho-hio the *hic!* are _yooooooou_?" A big, burly man with messy hair and dark, black fogged eyes was on a cheap mattress, pinning down a small teenage girl with her chocolate colored hair in two buns. She looked like she was putting up one hell of a fight though. Another guy who looked just like that kid I tried to rob the other day, but I knew it wasn't him. The guy I tried to rob had a sad but jerkish look in his eyes. But this guy's eyes were just plain evil. But anyway, back to the matter at hand...

"My name is Kyodan of the Konoha Raptors, son of Kabuto the Konoha Raptors!" I stood up and pointed at the guy.. "And i'm here to collect the 200 grand you owe my dad in crack!"

Everything was deadly silent for a while. Then, a loud, shrill voice screamed out louder than a banshee.

"200 grand?...

200 GRAND?..."

Shethen kicked Takashi off with both of her feet, and the dude flew across the room and hit the wall with a loud **BOOM****!**

"HOW IN CRACK DO YOU SMOKE 200 GRAND!"

Aurthor's note!

Sorry for late update!

Yoshi-chan!


End file.
